Mon Sorcier bien aimé
by Asahi Shinohara
Summary: UA. Arthur Kirkland est un fanatique des sciences occultes qui, de par sa passion, s'est vu rejeté par ses camarades. C'est las de son quotidien que Francis Bonnefoy décide de littéralement s'incruster dans son temps libre. Gakuen Hetalia. FrUK.
1. Et pourtant, il ne mord pas

Arf-euh, j'ai la rage. Argh. Argh. Ouais, je suis énervée là. Nan, même pas vrai. En fait, ces derniers temps, je trimbale tout mes textes avec moi dans une clé USB, étant donné que je n'ai plus d'ordi personnel depuis un bail. Les seuls qu'ils me restent sont le fixe de ma mère à la maison (qui laisse encore à désirer, bien beugué et tout et tout) et celui de mes grands-parents, qui roxx du poney. (étant donné que Onii-chan va lire ce texte parce qu'il est classé M, gros clin d'oeil à toi) Alors en gros j'ai paumé la première version qui était seulement commencée. Mais je ne regrette rien : elle était pas très longue, plutôt bien préparée mais pas assez à mon goût. Et moi, quand je suis pas à l'aise sur un texte, je le reprends depuis le début, 15 fois s'il faut.

Bref. C'est repartit pour un FrUk, un de mes couples chéris dans la partie yaoïtesque d'Hetalia. Et dans un autre monde alternatif cette fois, le bien connu univers étudiant de Gakuen Hetalia ! Quoi de plus basique pour des mecs qui s'roulent des pelles, bien évidemment... C'est la première fois cependant que j'écris un **Rating M**. Alors si un truc dérange, que j'ai besoin de m'améliorer sur un détail ou une babiole comme ça, merci de me le signaler ! D'ailleurs, j'aurais besoin d'avis pour des titres de chansons, car croyez-moi ou pas, je ne peux absolument pas écrire sans un fond musical ou sonore (sonore se référençant à une seule ambiance qui m'inspire tout le temps : la pluie et l'orage. Merci Rainymood). Et un thème assez WTF hein, parce que le prochain, il sera aussi sur Hetalia ~

Non, mais NON. Les gens en ont juste RIEN à cirer de ton blabla. On veut juste lire DU CU- Une fanfic yaoi bon sang ! Bien ! Eh bien dans ce cas vous l'avez ! Enjoyez, minables que vous êtes, _enjôyeeez_ !

**Disclaimer :** Hetalia et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils reviennent entièrement à Hidekaz Himayura. Quant à Gakuen Hetalia, même tarif, ça sort tout droit d'un jeu (… Gakuen Hetalia, tout simplement).

* * *

Un cri à en percer les tympans résonne dans un coin de la cour.

Plusieurs élèves sursautent, serrent les dents, se retournent ou même se bouchent les oreilles. Heureusement, l'épreuve auditive fut de très courte durée et il s'avère que ce cri était plus un grand « gasp » qu'une longue plainte effrayée ou de colère. Pourtant, à voir le visage crispé de la demoiselle imitatrice de sirène de pompier, on jurerait le contraire ou quelque chose qui s'y rapproche. En même temps que cette alarme classée dans les notes les plus aigus, ou une demie-seconde après, accompagnait le bruit sourd d'un objet lourd et épais qui s'écrase sur les dalles de l'extérieur. C'était un gros livre pas très neuf tout droit sortit de la bibliothèque de l'établissement. Ses amies, au nombre de trois et pourtant pas l'air plus intelligentes que cette harpie gloussante et superficielle, semble terrifiées à l'idée d'être aussi prêt d'une chose qui a provoqué ce bref moment de panique. Paniquées à s'en mordiller les ongles et autres pouces, si si...

_Ce qu'elles sont bruyantes..._ pensa Francis Bonnefoy, qui cherchait à fuir la réalité dans une sieste à l'ombre, adossé contre un arbre. Ce dernier crache mentalement sur les poupées Barbie dans leur genre. Malgré son optimisme visuel en permanence en action et sa brave gentillesse envers n'importe qu'elle demoiselle, ses pensées sont la plupart du temps remplies d'images comme une « m'as-tu-vu » qui se fait tranché la tête ou une « ouais mais trop quoi » qu'il pend avec un malin plaisir... et sa ceinture fétiche. Non, il plaisante bien sûr... Des ceintures fétiches, il n'en a pas. À ses côtés, deux types debout et pas plus nets que lui : l'un albinos avec un rire personnalisé et l'autre avec les yeux trop ouverts pour ne pas être ignoré... Non, en fait, il mate tellement de monde qu'on a tendance à le prendre pour un stalker, pourtant il n'est pas _spécialement_ malade mental, hein. Et puis bon, ces mecs-là ne forment pas le tout particulier mais pourtant très ordinaire « Bad Friends Trio » pour rien. Aucun jugement s'il vous plaît, le « Bad » se réfère surtout au nombre de petites conneries que, paraît-il, ils auraient _réussit_ ensemble. Rien de bien méchant. C'étaient de « parfaits » petits anges. Des élèves normaux quoi.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle a à gueuler comme ça ? s'interrogea l'albinos.

- Elle a dû trouvé un truc louche entre les pages, genre un scorpion ou autre chose, suggéra le faux stalker avec un sourire amusé.

- Kesesesese... C'est délicat, c'est fragile ~ »

Francis, lui, n'aimait pas particulièrement les filles trop « fragiles ». Surtout si c'est pour se plaindre d'une bestiole écrasée placée malicieusement dans un manuel d'histoire. Malgré le peu d'intérêt qu'il porte à la situation, il ferme à nouveau les yeux non sans tendre l'oreille.

« C'est Kirkland ! s'égosilla la demoiselle. Il a laissé ses affaires dans le livre ! »

Et par « ses affaires », elle parlait de ce marque-page qu'elle pointa méchamment du doigt, ce dernier étant tombé d'entre les pages pour venir se poser doucement dans l'herbe. Ah. C'était ça alors. Elle avait prononcé le mot magique. Les élèves aux alentours, et en particulier le quadruple de sirènes de police, fixent donc tous le fin objet de papier qui n'avait rien demandé. Presque tous – en tout cas, ceux qui avaient entendu la catastrophe – paraissent alors dégoûtés, comme si ce truc pouvait dorénavant apporter la peste, la maladie, les microbes, bref : la mort. Sans retenue, l'adolescente écrasa brutalement le marque-page avant de faire un petit bond rapide en arrière, comme si sa chaussure était maintenant contaminée. Sur le papier coloré d'une sombre couleur mauve et maintenant froissé étaient dessinés une sorte de pentacle et de grotesques petits fantômes. Là, c'est clair qu'un truc aussi glauque, ça ne pouvait appartenir qu'à ce mec dont on ne désire pas souvent prononcer le nom.

« Aaah, c'est moche, tout ça, s'exclama le faux stalker d'une voix ironiquement douce.

- N'empêche, intervient l'albinos. Il a vraiment pas de chance ce mec. Il a rien fait à personne, pourtant, non ?

- La pratique, explique-t-il en s'agenouillant près de Francis. Ceux qui sont au courant ont pratiquement peur qu'il fasse sauter le bâtiment. »

Le français n'avait pas bougé, partagé entre sa sieste impossible à terminer – ou simplement à reprendre – le caprice de la fille ou les commentaires de ses amis. Il ouvrit seulement un œil pour regarder furtivement le papier endommagé, qui n'allait peut-être pas finir à la poubelle – par peur de le toucher, eh oui. Alors, quelqu'un va-t-il penser qu'il faut quand même le faire pour éviter à la belle pelouse d'être ensorcelée ? Non ? Pas même pour l'écologie et la propreté de la nature... ? Tant pis. Le quadruple des terribles harpies s'éloigna en pestant et en snobant le papier. L'ennemi du jour était un marque-page ordinaire, eh ben... Faites attention la prochaine fois, vous pourriez bien vous casser un ongle en tournant un coin d'une page du dernier Stéphanie Meyer – si si, l'auteur de Twilight _(1)_. Ah, _Damned_, ces filles dont il ne trouve aucun intérêt malgré sa libido de lycéen...

« C'est dur les gars, mais la cloche va sonner ! lança celui qui était accroupi tout en reprenant appui sur ses jambes.

- Francis ! réagit alors l'albinos. Réveilles-toi un peu, en plus, je sais que tu dors pas. »

Et pour le motiver ne serait-ce qu'un peu – bien que lui aussi, il préfère se taper trois heures à pioncer à l'ombre – il donna un coup de pied dans le sac de son camarade. Ce dernier bougea au bout de plusieurs secondes, lorsque le duo du trio s'éloigne de trois mètres. Ses gestes étaient plutôt mous. Pas lents, mais mous. On aurait dit que le pousser du bout du doigt le ferait s'effondrer ou que lui renverser un seau d'eau sur la tête le ferait fondre. Des os en sucre. Et il est sans doute le seul à en avoir. Pourtant Francis n'était pas un mauvais élève. Pas brillant non plus, mais il était le genre à profiter de la vie tout en gardant sa moyenne... dans la moyenne. La bonne moyenne. Beau, intelligent, sans complexe ni problèmes, qu'est ce qui lui manque ? Ben, une bonne fille déjà...

_Arthur Kirkland_. C'est là les mots sur lesquels il décide de méditer le temps de se maintenir éveiller jusqu'à la salle de classe. Arthur Kirkland. Un élève à première vue quelconque. Quelconque, mais genre, quelcoooooonque... D'une puissance à ne pas en douter. Sauf que, ben, sauf que, les passions pas si secrètes que ça – juste pour dire que si on le prenait en flag' il en avait rien à cirer – de cet anglais pure race ont été révélées au grand jour. On ne sait plus quand, on ne sait plus comment, mais il est devenu courant et même habituel de désigner ce pauvre garçon de terminale – même grade que Francis, bonhomme de neige et pervers – comme _le mec le plus chelou et insaisissable de toute l'école haaaaaan mais trop quoi_. Pour faire simple, Kirkland s'intéresse à un sujet qui peut le maintenir en vie malgré sa profonde et légendaire solitude : les sciences occultes. Et on ne parle pas là d'une visite tout les jours sur un forum amateur pour savoir si le Loup du Gévaudan existe ou si les formules trouvées dans un manuel de magie acheté directement à Salem sont bien réelles. Comme l'autre espagnol l'a dit, il est très adepte de _la pratique_. La pratique sur les incantations, à ce qu'il paraît. Ah non, il n'est pas assez hurluberlu pour oser s'en prendre aux potions magiques – mais fictives – de Harry Potter.

En d'autres termes, Arthur Kirkland s'est mis le monde entier à dos sans le vouloir, de par ses passions quasiment uniques et vachement prises au sérieux. Et le pire, c'est qu'il s'en _tape_ royalement.

Francis prend son pied en écoutant le cours d'histoire. Certes, ça allait lui servir dans la vie de comprendre que le Traité de Bâle se composait de la France, l'Espagne et la Prusse... s'il cherche à endormir le monde un jour. Mais bon, serveur dans un café dont il deviendrait l'idole des demoiselles ou au pire, stripteaseur, ça peut le faire aussi. Le but, au bout du compte, c'est qu'à la fin de tes études, tu crèves pas de faim. Le jeune blond, situé contre l'une des fenêtres de la classe et parmi les derniers rangs, pouvait tranquillement s'occuper l'esprit en imitant des petits dessins similaires au marque-page qui a mal terminé. En peu de temps, le côté blanc de la couverture de son cahier s'est vu noircir de chauve-souris, de fantômes, de signes à peu près semblables à ce qui se rapproche aux démon, des petites BD sur des scènes de films d'horreur – surtout cette fille qui met en pièces toute personne rentrant dans sa maison, brrr... Mais si Kirkland faisait tout ça sans pour autant arrêter lorsqu'il amasse une école entière pour ennemie, on peut supposer que c'est parce que sa vie est différente de celle des autres ? Elle serait bien plus intéressante que ces harpies qui gloussent en tout cas. _Okay, c'est décidé_, pense-t-il, rangeant rapidement son crayon gris lorsque la cloche sonne.

La pause déjeuner fut annoncée, et cette fois, il s'excusa platement – genre l'épaisseur d'une crêpe faite avec une cuillère à soupe de pâte – auprès de ses amis Antonio et Gilbert avant de foncer dans un couloir adjacent. Dans sa course, il fouille rapidement et un peu difficilement sa poche droite d'uniforme : un petit bruit de ferraille confirme qu'il a quelques pièces qui peuvent servir. Et peut-être un billet aussi. Il manque de s'écraser contre une nouvelle troupe d'élèves qui sort d'une autre classe lorsqu'il tourne brusquement dans sa direction. Quelques mètres plus loin, il vit sortir la personne qu'il n'a pas peur de perdre – personne n'ira lui proposer un déjeuner avec lui. Francis prévoit alors son grand sourire « blancheur de pub genre concurrence entre Signal et Colgate » et fit un grand signe de main.

« Yo, Kirkland ! »

L'autre blond aux yeux d'émeraudes tourna lentement le regard vers lui. On aurait dit... pas un zombie, mais un état proche. Ah, ouais, un zombie canon, mais alors _canon_. Il devait être si peu habitué à être abordé qu'il resta ainsi quelques secondes, le temps que le français le rejoigne avec une mine presque niaise. Les yeux de ce dernier se dirigent automatiquement sur le triple gros porte-clés fantômes accrochés à son sac, ressemblant à des croisement entre des ennemis de Pacman et des Gremlins. Un genre de bestiole infâme dont tu as peur qu'il t'égorge dans ton sommeil.

« Ooh, joli ! commente-t-il. Ça te ressemble bien, ça ! Tu les a acheté où ?

- Je les aient fabriqué, répondit-il tout simplement.

- Ah, ouais, t'es vachement habile de tes mains ! »

À ces mots, il titille du bout des doigts les décorations qui pendouillent. Activité interrompue lorsque l'anglais s'éloigne sans prévenir, traçant tranquillement son chemin dans le couloir. Sans attendre, Francis fit un petit bond en avant pour ensuite le suivre, respectant une distance d'à peine un mètre.

« Tu vas où ?

- Déjeuner.

- Et tu va dans un coin en particulier ?

- Oui. »

Francis aurait pu placé un « ah », mais ça reviendrait à clore la conversation. Avec une voix enjouée et un sourire naturel, il reprend sur un autre terrain :

« La bouffe du réfectoire est pas mal, mais on s'en lasse, c'est fou non ? J'ai de quoi me prendre un sandwich au distributeur, tu me dis où et je te rejoins ? »

Pour être honnête, il s'attendait à une réponse négative. Cinglante, mais surtout négative. Mais rien ne vient. Devait-il considérer ce silence comme un accord ou une légère ambiance de « je m'en fous, j'veux juste être tranquille » ? Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il imite ses propres paroles et fit très rapidement demi-tour, se tapant un sprint du couloir jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé, où sont placés deux grands distributeurs : l'un pour les boissons, l'autre pour caler l'estomac. Un passage éclair, soit obtenir son jambon-beurre en deux secondes et demie et retourner au galop dans le même couloir, cherchant à rattraper les mètres que son camarade a déjà fait. Essoufflé, il tourne presque sur lui-même, dans l'espoir d'entendre des pas, mais accoure dans la direction où on entend une porte claquer au loin. À peine la rejoint-il qu'en l'ouvrant, il heurte le corps légèrement plus petit que lui de Kirkland. Ce dernier, déstabilisé et surpris, tombe à la renverse, lâchant son sac et une mystérieuse partie de son contenu. Ayant un peu plus de force, le français est toujours sur ses jambes.

« Woah, désolé ! s'écrie-t-il en fermant la porte d'une main, tendant l'autre. Je t'ai rattrapé, hein ! Donnes ! »

L'autre blond semblait un peu confus que « donnes » signifie de saisir sa main pour se relever. Ne jugeant là-dedans aucun mal – il est certes ermite, mais faut pas exagérer – il l'accepte et se redresse, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil à ses affaires éparpillées.

« Honhonhon ~ ria le plus grand. Mais t'es plus accro que ce qu'on raconte ! Enfin, je dis ça, faut pas mal le prendre. C'est cool tout tes trucs ! Moi j'y connais rien, alors si je commençais à m'incruster dans... »

Il se tut aussitôt. Il venait de se tourner alors que Kirkland s'installait comme si la salle de classe dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer lui appartenait. En fait, c'est pratiquement ça : la pièce était depuis un certain temps la propriété privée de ce mec jugé trop chelou. _Quoique-là, c'est pas du jugement, c'est carrément zarbi... !_ Mis à part qu'il s'agit avant tout d'une classe ordinaire, les tables et les chaises sont en désordre, plus aucun rang n'est formé. Il y a des étagères supplémentaires, pas très hautes, empêchant l'accès à quelques fenêtres, sur lesquelles sont soigneusement posées des babioles pas aussi farfelues qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Quelques bibliothèques correctement alignées trônent au milieu de la pièce. L'anglais posa ses affaires sur une table et vient s'y perdre, ignorant totalement la présence du français. _Ce mec... Il est grave, non ?_ Pourtant il n'avait pas non plus très envie de faire découvrir cet endroit à d'autres – il se réfère surtout à Antonio et Gilbert. Disons qu'il se doutait que Kirkland était assez mordu pour oser faire ça, mais ce qui le laisse presque sans voix, c'est le fait d'y entrer. _Un coin pour échapper à la réalité.._. Vu à quel point l'anglais pure race savait y faire avec ses notes, il peut écarter l'hypothèse de la réclusion : il n'est pas ce genre d'élève enfermé dans sa chambre devant un écran d'ordinateur... enfin, avec de la pratique occulte dans son cas.

« C'est chouette ici, sourit le français. C'est ta base secrète, enfin, ton repaire, où j'sais pas quoi... ?

- Les professeurs n'utilisent plus cette pièce depuis l'an dernier.

- Ah ouais ? »

Il en attendait certainement un peu trop pour espérer une réponse de sa part. De nouveau muet comme une carpe, l'autre blond reprit ses petites habitudes et vient fouiller son sac, ses affaires installées, ses livres qui paraissent ennuyeux de loin... Bref, Francis n'existait déjà plus. Ce dernier le fixa, le dévisageant de haut en bas. Il ne le réalise que maintenant, mais en fait, Kirkland n'est pas aussi grand que lui. Il doit le dépasser d'environ cinq centimètres, au grand maximum. Il doit même faire la taille de la plupart des filles de l'école. Alors qu'il analyse encore l'aspect... habituel de son camarade, un déclic le fit bondir jusqu'à son sac.

« Oh, j'oubliais. Tiens. »

Après avoir fouillé la poche arrière, il sortit un long et fin papier qu'il lui tendit. L'anglais n'eut pas besoin de le toucher du bout des doigts pour constater qu'il s'agit d'un marque-page. Mais ce n'est pas le sien : celui-là est découpé un peu maladroitement, et il est complètement noir, avec de barbares fantômes et des sourires copiant l'humeur du Chat du Cheshire dessinés un peu au hasard dessus. Perplexe, il releva la tête vers lui :

« En fait, une fille a trouvé le tien dans un livre et l'a écrabouillé. Ça m'a fait un peu pitié alors tiens.

- … Pitié ? »

Pendant un instant, Francis doutait : il a mal choisit ses mots... ?

« C'est moi qui ai fait ce marque-page, reprit Kirkland en retournant vers une étagère. J'en ferais un autre. »

… _Ah._ Finalement, il l'a eu, sa réplique cinglante. Enfin, peut-être pas. C'est pas dit que ce soit son maximum non plus. Puisqu'il l'ignore à nouveau, le français fixa bêtement celui qu'il avait fait à la va-vite et, en une seconde, l'écrase dans sa paume. _Ben dis donc... J'espère qu'il s'étonne pas que personne vienne lui causer._ Ça le découragerait presque de faire plus d'efforts. Enfin, des efforts... Ce n'est pas vraiment pour lui qu'il les fait. C'est même pas pour lui _du tout_.

« Dis donc... Personne vient jamais ici, hein ?

- Non.

- Ah bon ~ sourit-il. Bon ben je reviendrais demain. »

À ces mots, il déballe le sandwich du distributeur. De son côté, Kirkland a enfin une réaction : sa gorge avait laissé s'échapper un son partagé entre l'étranglement et... enfin, il était surpris, c'était à ne point en douter.

« Pardon ?

- Ou lorsque tu y va. J'veux dire, tu dois être le seul à avoir la clé, non ? Alors je viendrais dés que ce sera ouvert, enfin... comme une biblio', mais ce sera plus fun !

- Mais... Je n'ai encore rien dit !

- Tu t'en fous que j'sois venu, non ? fit-il, la bouche pleine. Alors que je revienne deux, trois ou 36 fois, tu t'en foutra encore.

- Mais pourquoi tu viendrais... ?

- Je viens de te le dire. »

Il sortit le reste de son en-cas de l'emballage avant de le jeter du même côté du marque-page, soit à l'autre bout de la table où il est installé.

« Comme une biblio', mais ce sera plus fun. L'école, c'est chiant. La vie, enfin, le quotidien, c'est chiant. Et je te parle même pas des filles qui sont pas à la hauteur de mes attentes... »

Ce fut la première fois que l'anglais regarde correctement quelqu'un dans les yeux.

« Si je viens ici, c'est pas pour toi. Après, prends ça comme tu veux, mais j'ai cru comprendre que ça te faisait rien si je venais. »

Francis ne savait pas si ce qu'il lisait sur le visage de son camarade était... une expression. Enfin, ce type, froid d'ordinaire, comment voulez-vous deviner à quoi il pense, surtout lorsqu'il vous regarde de travers comme si vous veniez d'une autre planète ? On n'a jamais su comment il fonctionnait, comment il voyait les choses, si en plus on parle du type fan des sciences occultes... La plupart, voire la quasi-totalité, aurait abandonné. Mais Francis, lui, s'ennuyait _vraiment_ chez lui, dans sa chambre ou dans son école. Après un court échange de regards silencieux, le plus grand se lève de sa chaise et s'exclame encore :

« Bon, tu me fais faire un petit tour de ton sanctuaire ? »

Et pour couronner le tout, il lui offre un de ses sourires niais. Niais, mais sincères. Enfin, juste pour dire que ça n'a rien à voir avec ceux qu'il donne aux filles « pour paraître poli ». Francis est un bon gars, alors forcément, on lui en voudrait de cracher sur leurs cheveux ce qu'il pense vraiment, à savoir « Tu m'as bien regardé ? Tu penses que tes yeux doux vont me convaincre de sortir avec toi un jour ? Reviens me voir avec la même gueule si tu veux te faire arracher la tête, sinon en attendant, je te fais croire que je suis pas assez bien pour toi en te montrant à quel point mon dentifrice est efficace et pas cher. Maintenant barres-toi. » en gros. En tout cas, avec Kirkland, il n'aura pas à faire semblant.

Puis, les jours ont passés.

Ils ont passés à une vitesse égale à celle d'un quotidien ordinaire. Ordinaire. Francis ne s'attendait pas à un changement immense dans sa vie lycéenne, mais il fallait avouer qu'occuper son temps chaque jour en comblant ses cases d'emploi du temps vides, et ses heures de déjeuner avec cette nouvelle habitude, gratifiait le tout de manière largement suffisante. Et encore, si on allait lui demander si c'est parce que Kirkland était dorénavant toujours dans la même pièce ou parce qu'il est justement dans le « sanctuaire » de ce dernier, il ne saurait répondre. Car malgré tout, Francis a pu découvrir que l'anglais savait parler. Au départ, des petites remarques froides comme ce premier jour où le français se nourrissait de son premier sandwich acheté, puis maintenant, il en vient à tenir des discussions sans queue, ni tête, qui pouvaient durer pratiquement tout le temps où il l'accompagnait.

Mais tout ça ne se passait que dans cette classe qui n'en était plus vraiment une.

Des discussions à la fois courtes et longues. Elles n'avaient aucun intérêt, aucune logique, pas le moindre but. Pourtant, après quelques secondes ou minutes de conversation, lorsque le sujet est clos, ils reprennent d'une façon ou d'une autre avec une chose qui peut avoir un lien, de prêt ou de loin, ou tout simplement pas le moindre. Après, ce n'est pas comme si ils avaient sympathisé. Comme l'a dit le français, ce dernier n'investit son espace particulier que pour chasser l'ennui quotidien. Et pour ce faire, il a décidé de _s'incruster_ littéralement dans ces sciences occultes – de loin en tout cas – dans lesquelles l'anglais était en permanence plongé. Il savait qu'il aimait les incantations, les livres sur les démons, et vérifiait toujours si une rumeur sur le surnaturel infondée était vraie ou fausse. On pouvait être sûr que ce dernier n'était pas un mordu comme un geek avec ses figurines de _Magical Girl_ à moitié à poil. Lui, il était aussi sérieux là-dedans que dans ses études : les deux auraient la même importance. _La_ raison qui poussait le reste du monde – de cette école en tout cas – à ne pas vouloir le fréquenter.

Un jour comme un autre, où les cours étaient terminés, l'école presque déserte, Francis accoure jusqu'à la « fausse classe » et entre sans frapper. Il se doutait bien que l'autre blond était à l'intérieur.

« Yo, Kirkland ! J'ai un truc pour toi ! »

Kirkland lève les yeux, ôtant son regard du livre ouvert qu'il tenait entre les mains, debout et adossé contre l'une de ses bibliothèques.

« Mates ça ! C'est Honda qui me l'a ramené ! C'est une plaquette en bois qui représente une personne et...

- … et elle peut être l'équivalent de la poupée vaudou au Japon, peut servir dans la magie noire comme dans la magie blanche, comme donner le malheur à la personne à qui elle correspond tant qu'elle en est proche. Je sais. »

Francis se tut aussitôt et fixa la petite plaquette à forme humanoïde. Contrairement à lui, forcément, il n'y connaissait absolument rien à tout ça. Après, c'est pas qu'il ait envie de s'investir là-dedans, mais essayer d'impressionner son camarade au moins une fois pourrait lui procurer une satisfaction qu'il désirait depuis un moment. Mais rien à faire, il avait en quelques sortes lancé un jeu de ping-pong qu'il perdait à tout les coups. Tandis que le plus petit range le livre à sa place avant de marcher lentement le long des étagères, l'autre ne le quitte pas d'une semelle pour enchaîner :

« Tu sais, là où mes parents ont grandis, il y a une route dans le Sud où il y a deux trucs paranormaux avec...

- … la route est appelée ''Route de l'Au-delà'' et bien plus loin, il y aurait un gros rocher très blanc sur le côté qui serait l'un des points d'apparitions de la Dame Blanche. Déjà vu.

- … Woah, t'es drôlement chiant en fait. »

Ironie, bien sûr. L'anglais avait compris depuis quelques temps que l'autre adolescent évoquait surtout son langage passablement vulgaire pour bouder ou admettre à quel point la vérité est vraie. Et grâce à ça, il a saisit que le blond pouvait bouder beaucoup. Surtout qu'il a souvent déserté ses deux fidèles amis pour passer son temps avec lui. À cette pensée, il commence :

« À quand remonte la dernière fois où tu a vu Fernandez et Beilschmidt ?

- Gil et Anto' ? s'étonne-t-il. Je suis lourd à ce point-là ?

- C'est pour toi que je dis ça, fit-il en détournant la tête vers une rangée de livres. Tu devrais leur prêter un peu d'attention, je veux dire, tu ne les vois plus beaucoup maintenant.

- … Bon, je suis lourd quoi, ironise-t-il.

- C'est juste que ce sont tes amis, tu devrais les voir aussi. Avec eux, il y a des risques.

- Des risques... ?

- Ils risquent de t'en vouloir de ne plus leur parler autant. »

_Ah bah d'accord_, pense-t-il. Kirkland demeurait encore seul dans sa tête. Pour lui, Francis n'était pas un ami, ni même un proche quelconque. Et il disait ça naturellement, comme s'il ne possédait pas de cœur ou de sentiments. Quand même, il ne va pas se défendre en disant qu'il ne s'est pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu attaché à lui au point d'avoir la langue enfin déliée ! Il détestait ce genre de sort à la Calimero. Il a toujours pensé qu'Arthur Kirkland était un mec normal, non ?

« Tu me chantes vraiment n'importe quoi, là, fit-il, les mains sur les hanches. Allô, réfléchis un peu Kirkland. Si je recommence exactement comme avant, c'est toi qui va plus me voir.

- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, répond-t-il avant de rester silencieux un instant. N'avais-tu pas dis toi-même que tu venais ici pour toi et non pas pour moi ? »

Touché. Il voyait donc les choses ainsi. Si le français décidait de ne plus venir du jour au lendemain, ça n'était grave pour personne. Mais quand même... Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il fonctionnait comme une machine, qu'il se ficherait complètement d'avoir quelqu'un pour l'occupait un peu à côté de sa passion ! Il a quand même dû apprécier sa compagnie au moins une fois ! Juste une fois, parce qu'il a l'air malheureux comme les pierres à rester dans son coin tout seul tout le temps... ! C'est juste qu'il s'est tellement mit à l'écart que les gens ne s'en aperçoivent pas.

« C'est débile, fit le plus grand en s'approchant un peu plus. Je passerais la matinée avec eux si ça te dérange, mais comme tu l'a rappelé, je viens pour moi. Alors si j'ai envie de venir ici, je viens !

- Bon, bon... souffle-t-il. Fais comme tu veux. »

Francis eut un réflexe, c'est que lorsque l'anglais s'éloigne de quelques pas pour retourner à ses occupations, il lui saisit le bras sans brutalité.

« Ohééé, Kirklaaaand ~ Faut pas s'énerver ~

- Mais je ne m'énerves pas ! s'écrie-t-il. Je te donne seulement un conseil !

- Marrant venant d'un mec qui n'a pas un seul type assez fou comme moi pour lui adresser la parole... »

Il la taquine, plutôt étonné du fait que l'adolescent décide enfin de hausser un peu le ton, en approchant son visage de seulement quelques centimètres. Comment dire... Disons qu'avec ça, ça aurait dû ressembler à n'importe quelle scène de ménage entre camarades d'école en terminale, où l'un joue la carte de la fausse séduction pour l'embêter juste un peu. Dans ce scénario, l'autre devrait faire mine d'être dégoûté et le repousser afin de se calmer. Oui mais comment dire... _Kirkland rougissait._ Face à ce grand français, ses joues s'étaient coloré d'un pourpre timide, assez facile à voir. Confus, l'autre resta de marbre. À quoi pensait-il pour réagir de cette façon ? Lorsqu'il laissa son bras tranquille, le « timide » baissa les yeux et fixa le vide. Un déclic se déclencha dans l'esprit de Francis. Tout ça lui mettait la puce à l'oreille.

« Bon... J'espère que ça se passera bien pour toi demain, alors. »

Il allait repartir, mais l'autre recommença, cette fois-ci... l'obligeant gentiment à garder son dos plaqué contre la bibliothèque. Pris au dépourvu, l'anglais ne pouvait empêcher ses joues de se colorer à nouveau. _Franchement, il est... pas très discret._ Il ne lui avoua pas, mais vu comme ça, il était déjà fichu.

« Un coup d'chaud Kirkland... ? demande-t-il, sérieux et connaissant déjà la réponse.

- O-Ouais... C'est l'été, alors forcément...

- Je suis vraiment désolé mec, mais... ça tient pas debout. »

Paniqué à l'idée que Francis ait découvert quelque chose, Kirkland fit de son mieux pour tenter de sa dégager comme une personne normale. Hélas pour lui, ses rougissements et ses regards furtifs le trompe lourdement, convaincant le français de l'obliger à rester dans sa position actuelle. Celui-ci avait avancé son visage de quelques centimètres... voire un peu trop. Là, l'autre ne savait plus quoi faire. C'est arrivé si vite que maintenant, il semble avoir pratiquement peur de ce qui va suivre. _C'est pas vrai..._ pensa le plus grand. _J'te jure, c'est pas vrai..._ Les yeux émeraudes et azurs se reflétant entre eux, Francis ferma les siens le premier lorsqu'il força un baiser qui fit sursauter l'anglais. C'était un peu maladroit, mais certainement pas brutal. Comme s'il était tout à fait naturel. Il resta ainsi le temps de s'assurer que ce qu'il pense avoir découvert est vrai. Cinq secondes, puis dix, puis quinze... Au bout de vingt environ, Francis s'éloigna un instant avant d'ouvrir un peu sa bouche. D'un pouce, il caressa celle de l'anglais qui, sans se rendre compte, fit de même, avant que les deux ne se réunissent à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, ce sont leurs langues qui s'y mêlent. Kirkland passa ses mains sur les bras de l'autre, peut-être pour le repousser... ou pas. Pour être franc, c'est que ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Il voulait connaître sa réaction. Comment Arthur Kirkland, l'élève froid, distant et fanatique des sciences occultes, allait réagir à ce genre de situation ? À plusieurs reprises, le français s'est éloigné, puis rapproché, une fois de temps en temps pour reprendre son souffle... Mais lorsqu'il comprit que le « dominé » ne s'écartait pas malgré ses gestes de bras maladroits qui semblaient prouver qu'il n'allait pas supporter ça bien longtemps, il s'arrêta, les deux brisant maintenant le silence avec leurs souffles saccadés.

« Putain... souffle Francis. »

Il jura en fixant la bosse qui était maintenant présente au niveau de la ceinture de l'anglais. Celui-ci hésitait à le regarder dans les yeux, ou le vide. On dirait même qu'il hésite à parler, les mots coincés dans la gorge. Alors que Francis analyse son visage avec un regard un peu intrigué, voire dépassé par ce qu'il pense avoir découvert, Kirkland réussit à articuler :

« B-Bonnefoy... Je ne comprends pas ce que tu...

- C'est moi qui te fait cet effet-là... ? »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre : Francis le porta comme un gros sac en « posant » son camarade sur son épaule, celui-ci agitant les bras et les jambes pour qu'il puisse s'en aller. La seconde d'après, il se retrouva assis sur l'une des tables... sur un genou du français. Ce dernier remarque qu'il a l'air de prendre son temps pour réfléchir. Il comptait s'enfuir, ou pas... ? Il n'attendit même pas et passa à la vitesse supérieure en ouvrant sans prévenir la braguette de son camarade. Enfin une réaction : il posa aussitôt sa main afin de lui barrer la route.

« Q-Qu'est ce que tu crois faire ?! Ne me touches pas là ! »

Mais le visage pivoine encouragea Francis à continuer, écartant la main qui ne résista pas longtemps... _Ne résista pas longtemps, putain..._ avant de s'aventurer sous le tissu qui le sépare de son objectif. Si Kirkland pouvait devenir plus rouge, ça arriverait sûrement. Ce dernier se contentait de regarder et essayer d'articuler quelques mots qui refusent de sortir, trop gênés pour être avoués. Mais alors, s'il ne faisait rien, il allait... Le pire, c'est que le français semblait tout à fait neutre. On aurait vraiment dit que, depuis le début, tout ses gestes n'était qu'une expérience. Son visage était partagé entre la surprise et l'intrigue. Plus il continuait, plus il confirmait ce qu'il avait en tête.

« B... Bonnefoy, ne... N-Ne va pas... »

Il ne l'empêcha pas de provoquer de lents va et viens avec sa main, ce qui perdit l'anglais dans des sensations à la fois satisfaisantes et honteuses.

« N-Ne fait... Ngh... Arrêtes... A-Ah... »

Au final, il gémissait déjà, mais avait du mal à s'avouer vaincu au point de laisser s'échapper le moindre son. Mais l'idée de n'être que deux dans une pièce devant laquelle pratiquement plus personne ne passe...

« Aah... »

Comme l'imaginait Francis, l'anglais se laissa aller. Il accéléra donc le mouvement sans lâcher l'affaire, donnant un frisson de plaisir supplémentaire à son camarade d'école. Kirkland finit par agripper l'épaule du bras en action et passe son autre bras autour du cou du plus grand pour attraper également un coin de sa veste d'uniforme. Un peu crispé au départ parce qu'il se rend compte de ses actes, il se détendit et ne peut plus retenir les timides gémissements qui, il fallait l'avouer, étaient à la hauteur de ce qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Mais lorsque la fin approche, il était rapidement transporté dans un état second. Devinant dans son souffle saccadé qu'il n'allait plus en avoir pour longtemps, Francis accélère encore un peu la cadence avant de l'entendre sortir une longue mais discrète plainte. Quelque chose coulait maintenant entre ses doigts.

Il resta dans cette position un instant, n'ayant que pour fond sonore les inspirations et expirations très répétitives du jeune homme, les joues toujours aussi rouges et les yeux plissés. Francis aussi se sentait un peu timide sur ce coup-là.

Maintenant, il était sûr de savoir ce qu'était aussi Kirkland.

* * *

_(1)_ Je n'ai rien contre les fans de Twilight, à ne pas prendre au premier degré xD...

Bango.

Bon ben voilà, ça c'est fait. Ce n'est pas fini, évidemment, mais mierda je pensais faire mieux que ça après six pages environ, le passage où Francis entre dans la pièce... Mais j'en pouvais plus : il était une heure du mat', et j'avais vraiment envie de le finir, ce chapitre. Alors voilà, si vous êtes pas contents, tant pis pour vous... ! Je pensais un peu à ce que pouvait être cette fanfic, genre la faire plus grande que je le pensais, mais j'étais déjà bien avancé avec les fameuses six pages, donc je suis resté sur mon objectif.

Merci à vous d'être passés, j'espère vous avoir pour la suite 83 Ah, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, rien que pour la motivation, les conseils, les fautes... ou me faire tout simplement chier. *away*


	2. Parce qu'il est humain

Quatre fois. Quatre fois que je réécris cette intro et ce chapitre. Allez tous vous FAIRE VOIR, HA HA ~ *far away, et vive l'anglais, vous croyez que sortir des trucs en français là-bas ça ferait aussi classe que l'english chez nous ?* En fait, c'est pas le chapitre entier que je loupe, c'est plutôt le début. Mais je viens de relire la totalité du premier, et maintenant j'me sens parée. Préparée aussi. Haha, non, je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que je pouvais bosser à l'entreprise Carambar. Où en étais-je ? Ah oui, cette histoire de réécriture, et de retard par la même occasion.

À l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, je suis étalé sur mon lit, dans ma chambre au Canada. Voilà maintenant deux semaines piles que je suis en vacances au Québec, et je vous jure que c'est l'endroit rêvé pour trouver des gens accueillants, gentils, qui polluent pas, qui vous nourrit bien... Bordayl, le Tim Horton, c'est juste la chose qui va me manquer quand j'vais rebouffer du camembert (nan j'déconne j'ai toujours détesté, le camembert j'veux dire). Je n'ai droit à mes instants écriture que le soir, où je ne suis pas en déplacement de gauche à droite dans la voiture. De plus, n'ayant pas Internet dans cette maison et seulement à la biblio du coin et des cafés que l'on visite pas trop trop souvent, je n'ai pas énormément d'inspiration. Même que les réseaux publics n'autorisent pas les tumblr, où je télécharge tout mes doujin Hetalia, c'est scandaleux ! UNAWESOME.

Mais tout va bien, je rentre d'ici une semaine et je pense que vous lirez ça avant même que je sois de retour. Là, c'est vide, mais je prédis que les premiers à cliqué sur ce lien seront là pour mercredi, jour où la biblio ouvre ! Et là vous dites « Aww, mais elle est trop forte c'te fille ! » et vous pouvez MÊME rajouter « j'vais la vénérer et abolir le couple USUK pour que France soit- » _OULA OULA ON SE CALME_ je ne crache sur aucun couple, je supporte le FrUk, je ne gueule pas sur les fans qui ship Arthur avec quelqu'un d'autre, respect pour tous !

Bref, après ce joli méli-mélo, j'aimerais clarifier un bête détail que j'ai oublié de préciser dans la « fermeture » du premier chapitre. Arthur parle d'une « Route de l'Au-Delà » et d'un rocher sur la Dame Blanche en France. C'est pas du pipeau, les deux existent. J'veux dire, je sais pas si la Dame Blanche va vraiment venir sur ce caillou, mais dans le 13, il y a une route officiellement appelée « Chemin de l'étang » que certains appellent autrement à cause d'un virage un peu dangereux qui a provoqué de nombreux accidents. Quant à la pierre, elle est située beaucoup plus loin. Comment je sais ça, surtout pour la route ? Bah... j'ai grandi _au bord_ %D Bouhou~ évitez-moi.

Oui, vous inquiétez pas, je vais me mettre à écrire. Tout de suite, bande de papivores. Han, l'insulte du siècle. J'espère que vous aurez du mal à vous en remettre.

* * *

« T'es gay alors. »

Francis n'avouera jamais qu'il était plus ou moins gêné de ce qu'il avait fait, plus maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son ton ordinaire et presque joueur avec toutes les émotions. Oui, il s'est douté d'une chose et maintenant, il n'a pas peur de le dire clairement à l'objet de sa curiosité. Ce dernier, anglais sur pattes, termine son tour de clé qui condamne désormais la fausse classe à quiconque, avant de la ranger dans la poche de sa veste. Il répond lui aussi avec sa voix habituelle, mais ne daigne pas encore se retourner pour lui faire face. Ils étaient certes de nouveau dans le couloir, mais il craignait sûrement déjà d'avance ce bref instant où il va devoir passer devant lui pour partir – c'est que cette école n'offre pas l'hôtellerie, la cantine est déjà assez moyenne.

« Ça se voyait tant que ça ?

- Disons que si tu savais mieux cacher tes émotions, on en serait pas là ! rie bêtement le français. »

Là. Oui, _là_. Cette version de l'histoire où les deux jeunes hommes sont maintenant définitivement marqués parce que le plus petit s'était carrément lâché dans la main d'un lycéen du même grade, qui lui-même voulait juste s'assurer que monsieur préférait les garçons aux filles. Il aurait pu tout simplement lui demander, quitte à devoir le cuisiner plus de trois quarts d'heure parce qu'il était déjà champion pour cacher sa vie entière, mais au moins il aurait eu une réponse vraie et sans contrefaçon provenant directement de la source sûre. Mais non, Francis doit toujours trouver les complications. Maintenant que ce dernier a remis, en quelques sortes, ce truc sur le tapis – alors qu'ils s'étaient peu après silencieusement mis d'accord sur le fait de faire comme si de rien n'était – les joues des deux se colorent d'un rose pâle, celles de Kirkland un peu plus que celles du plus grand. Se rendant compte de sa maladresse, le français toussa sans prévenir dans son poing fermé pour s'éclaircir la voix à nouveau, sentant déjà cette dernière partie se cacher à l'autre bout du monde.

« Bon euh, j'peux toujours revenir demain, hein ?

- Oui oui... répondit désagréablement l'autre. »

Encore une émotion nouvelle qui daigne se montrer. Sauf que là, ce doit être une technique pour chasser au plus vite la gêne. Il est le plus affecté après tout. Sans attendre, pensant tout de même que cette façon de clore cette visite est assez brusque mais mieux qu'une quelconque autre version maladroitement choisie, Francis fut le premier à traverser le couloir en agitant la main sans même le regarder.

« On se voit demain alors... ! »

_Ah, oups._ Il voulait le saluer avec le même ton enjoué et niais qu'il emploi, mais la dernière syllabe s'est évanoui comme si l'image du visage pivoine de l'anglais l'avait poignardé. L'image bien précise, avec les détails et tout, où il s'est répandu entre ses doigts...

C'est pourquoi le lendemain matin, le grand blond essaya de se perdre dans les choux avec Gilbert et Antonio.

Ces deux gaillards restaient les seuls pouvant lui changer les idées. Et ce qui est bien avec eux, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'explications. D'accord, ils lui ont demandé et redemandé – ET redemandé – à plusieurs reprises ce qu'il trafiquait avec « l'otaku maléfique », mais lorsqu'ils se sont rendus compte que c'était peine perdue et qu'il voulait vraiment faire comme s'il s'était évanoui quelque part entre la vie et la mort, ils se sont tut et ont décidé de passer du coq à l'âne rapidement, en ignorant totalement le fait que le français a eu une période « Kirkland ». Maintenant, il n'y a plus aucun sujet de conversation et tout mène à croire que le jour où le marque-page a été trouvé, c'est aujourd'hui. Oui, Francis allait imaginer en quelques sortes que la période « magie et autre camaraderie » n'était rien d'autre qu'une grande ellipse. Parce que bon, si à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'anglais, son cerveau allait aussitôt lui renvoyait _ces_ images...

« Vin, camembert, Paris, 14 juillet... énumère l'espagnol.

- Ne me parle pas de mon anniversaire, se plaignit Francis. Le plus gros cadeau que j'ai reçu l'an dernier, c'était le magazine dans lequel se trouvait la moto que je voulais et que mes vieux m'offriront dans trois ans et genre pas plus !

- J'essayais juste de te faire réagir, fit simplement ce dernier. Avec Gilbert, on pensait bien aller faire un tour dans le centre-ville, mais bon, que veux-tu...

- Que veux-tu que l'on y fasse ? termine le dit Gilbert. Bordel, j'aurais dû te rejoindre quant t'as joué la classe spéciale Harry Potter, j'suis sûr que si on t'a pas vu depuis tout ce temps c'était pour une bonne raison !

- C'est vrai d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu reviens tout à coup ? »

_C'est Kirkland qui me l'a conseillé..._ Conseillé ou dit, de toutes façons, il n'était pas complètement capable de lire ses émotions ou de deviner ses intentions – encore plus dur. Lui qui espérait pouvoir se trouver un genre de sixième sens, histoire d'avoir rendu sa vie un peu plus intéressante, comme il l'espérait. Mais il ne voulait surtout pas entendre parler de Kirkland dans l'heure, même s'il s'était promis de faire comme si de rien n'était. _Mais ce mec est gay ! Il est louche, insociable, un vrai bloc de glace, et GAY !_ Comment est-il censé réagir vis-à-vis d'un type qui pense certainement de manière totalement contradictoire ?! Si personne n'a pu le déchiffrer, rien ne dit qu'il peut le faire, il n'a rien d'un élu ou d'un héros de film qui échappe à tout, sait tout faire, connaît tout... ! Parce que ce sont Antonio et Gilbert, il frappe son crâne contre le distributeur en décoiffant quelques mèches qui tombent sur son visage, jusqu'au menton.

« Mec, il t'a fait quoi exactement ? fit l'espagnol en tapotant son épaule.

- Woah woah, espoir qui fait vivre à 3 heures. »

La voix de l'albinos les fit réagir et tout deux tournent la tête vers une silhouette féminine qui approche. « L'espoir qui fait vivre » ne durait que le temps d'une scolarité lycéenne, puisqu'il s'agit de l'une des rares filles qui n'a rien en commun avec les harpies de l'établissement – manque de bol pour Francis, elle n'était pas franchement à son goût. Sa peau était tellement bronzée par ses origines que tout le monde la nommait par le nom de cette même île – et aussi pour rappeler qu'il y a des parents assez dingues pour quitter un lieu sans pluie et juste avec de la chaleur – à savoir les Seychelles. Les Seychelles quoi. _Putain les Seychelles, y'a d'quoi être dingue... Et sa peau, elle blanchit pas au lavage ?_ La demoiselle aux grandes couettes s'arrête en s'exclamant simplement :

« Vous ne faites rien les garçons ?

- Actuellement, se lance Gilbert avec une mine malicieuse. On est une bande de jeunes qui s'éclate au bord d'une plage avec alcool à volonté, clopes au bec et les danseuses hawaïennes devraient pas tarder. T'es pas dans la liste d'ailleurs, tu passes pas.

- Bon, Fernandez, fit-elle en l'ignorant. Toi qui n'est inscrit à aucun club, tu n'aurais pas une idée de comment tu pourrais occuper ton temps libre ?

- Hm, moi ? fit-il, songeur. Ben tu sais, Gil' et Francis me suffisent amplement, c'est pas pour rien que je suis inscrit nulle part. »

Puis il sortit un sourire naturel. C'était rare, mais ça arrive : l'espagnol, gentil avec les filles, avec n'importe qui en fait. _Ils me suffisent qu'il dit... Monsieur « cap' de stalker tout le monde »._

« Non mais vraiment... soupire la jeune Seychelles. Le conseil des élèves voulait du neuf avant d'entamer le prochain trimestre, et ils ont eu l'idée de laisser quartier libre à tout ceux qui voulaient créer d'autres clubs. On a déjà les idées de bases, comme le journal, les échecs ou la musique... Mais ça se voit tellement, 'faudrait du neuf. »

Ça, c'était encore plus rare. Rare les fois où cette foutue école pouvait devenir intéressante, même pour la babiole la plus insignifiante du monde. Francis non plus n'était inscrit nulle part, il avait déjà essayé quelques trucs en commençant par le club de musique où Gilbert aime s'agiter sur un balais en faisant mine d'être une rock star, mais même les concernés les plus sérieux dans le domaine ne savaient l'amuser vraiment. L'amuser dans le sens où, même sérieux, il pouvait trouver un certain plaisir à gaspiller son temps libre au lycée. Disons qu'en gros, les clubs ne satisfaisaient pas le fameux ennui quotidien du français. _Un club qui satisfait l'ennui... Tiens... ?_

« Moi, je crois que j'ai une idée moi... »

Il n'était pas sûr, mais lorsque les trois le fixent, il n'a déjà plus le courage de changer d'avis.

Donc, un couloir plus tard...

« Yo, Kirkland ! s'écria-t-il lorsqu'il passe la porte de la fausse classe. »

Ce dernier sursauta, révélant sa position avec un « gasp » à l'anglaise qui fit surgir sa tête d'entre deux piles de livres. Dés qu'il les ait eu remarqué, l'autre blond fit la moue. _Bon, suffit d'y aller doucement, ça va pas forcément être simple non plus._ Il approcha donc son camarade si vite que ce dernier eut un mouvement de recul. La dernière fois qu'il se sont vus, ils venaient d'en finir avec _ça_ quand même... Et même pas le temps de terminer correctement la conversation – si toutefois c'en était une – il devait être complètement paumé le pauvre, maintenant qu'en moins de 24 heures, il se retrouve avec ce qui peut encore le déranger – ou le traumatiser ? - jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

« Faut que tu ranges ce capharnaüm ! Ça va pas le faire sinon !

- B-Bonnefoy... De quoi tu parles ? »

Le français fit une pause et prit le temps de le regarder. Il semblait tout de même faire des efforts pour paraître assez normal, et aussi... Aussi, il n'est pas trop réservé. Le plus grand pensait qu'il allait pourtant se refermer un peu plus. _Arf, c'est un mec bien après tout_, pense-t-il furtivement avant de secouer la tête.

« Écoutes mon gars, j'ai un service à te demander !

- Je euh, t'écoutes ? »

Face au calme presque imperturbable de ce garçon, Francis se détend à son tour et expire, comme si la course qu'on lui a demandé de faire lui coûtait la vie, la santé, son quotidien trop chiant adoré. Il croise les bras après une courte pause et reprend :

« On – et on, c'est Seychelles – réclame des idées pour des clubs, et je me demandais si tout tes trucs, ce serait pas une bonne idée. »

Il y eut un déclic chez l'autre. Il réalise ce qu'il vient de dire ? C'est du moins la phrase écrite en gros caractères sur son front. Et sur ses yeux aussi. Ses yeux émeraudes qui donnaient l'impression d'avoir disparu tellement ils ont pris la taille de son visage. Et sa bouche aussi... elle était devenu carrée ou... forme quelconque. En tout cas, c'était plutôt amusant à voir. Mais quelque chose lui dit que dans la seconde qui va suivre, ça ne le sera plus vraiment.

« Pardon ?!

- Ahaahh ~ Ça, c'est une réaction ! »

Ravi de cette découverte, il affiche un grand signe de la victoire, accompagné d'un autre sourire Colgate. Ou Signal. Bref, c'était très blanc, très lumineux, très aveuglant, très con et très inutile. Le seul truc, c'est qu'il ne remarque pas les joues de l'anglais s'empourprer. Celui-ci les cache en détournant le regard avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

« E-En tout cas... fit-il en prenant une inspiration. Il n'en est pas question. Personne n'entrera ici, surtout pour faire un... club.

- Mais t'as rien dans la tête décidément ! s'écrie le français en tapotant son front du bout du doigt. Tu vois pas que c'est l'occasion parfaite ?

- L'occasion... ?

- Je suis prêt à me raser la tête si tu oses me dire que tu ne t'es jamais sentit seul. Contredis-moi, moi qui suis persuadé que mes visites te faisaient plus qu'un ''ni chaud, ni froid''.

- Que... Mais...

- Ah ! Mais non mais non mais non ! s'agite-t-il en le voyant rougir. Je voulais pas parler de ce qui s'est passé hier... ! Et d'ailleurs on en a dit que c'était fini ! Hm... »

Un silence maladroit vient s'interposer, où ne résonnent pour l'instant que les – peu – discrets raclements de gorge auxquels tout deux s'exercent. Francis toussa un peu avant de reprendre, passant une main sur son visage afin de remettre en place deux trois mèches de cheveux :

« De toutes façons, t'a pas vraiment le choix. Ils attendent derrière la porte.

- Que, quoi ?! Tu les a amené ici ?!

- Seychelles a dit que...

- Bonnefoy ! résonne la voix de la demoiselle, au loin, derrière la porte. J'aimerais passer à d'autres rapidement, alors si tu pouvais abréger ! »

Elle n'en avait pas l'air comme ça, à première vue, mais Seychelles était une vraie chef dans l'âme. Une chef avec une poitrine, un joli visage, et pas de gloussement de poule ! _Ah, mais pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cet « espoir » soit un mirage ?_ Francis avait d'autres priorités pour l'instant. Il se retourne alors vers l'anglais qui, partagé entre la confusion et la gêne, rêvait de pouvoir échapper à cette visite surprise rien qu'en reculant d'un pas.

« Si y'a que tes mentalités suicidaires – parce que faut vraiment avoir envie de crever pour être aussi seul – qui t'en empêche, fais-le pour autre chose ! J'sais pas, fais en sorte que les gens trouvent que ta pratique, c'est pas dangereux ! »

Un déclic se déclenche chez lui. Il avait peut-être trouver quelque chose.

« Intéresses-les, bon sang ! continue-t-il en lui secouant les épaules. Mais me laisse pas en plan en m'enfermant dans cette pièce sans leur ouvrir ! C'est pas de toi que les gens se méfient, c'est de tes livres, tes incantations, tes légendes, tout ça... ! »

Il disait tout simplement tout ce qui lui passait par la tête. Du moment qu'il ne se met pas dans une mauvaise position en donnant l'impression à la « chef » de se moquer d'elle ! Peut-être que c'était ça, après tout. Au fond, c'est plutôt vrai. C'est même très vrai. _Woah, j'suis genre trop un boss._ Les gens ne regardent pas Kirkland de travers : c'est tout son univers qui leur paraît trop tordu. Un sourire se dessine lentement, mais sûrement, sur les lèvres du français, tandis que le regard attentif de l'anglais glisse le long de son torse avant de regarder ses chaussures, ou le vide. Il pensait à la même chose... ?

« Vu comme ça...

- Par-fait ! Alors, tu vois, tu va aller leur parler et...

- Olà olà, attends deux secondes ! »

Francis avait essayé de le pousser en se plaçant furtivement dans son dos, mais l'autre freinait avec ses talons, pas tout à fait paré pour accueillir qui que ce soit. Certes, il l'avait convaincu, mais pour briser ce bloc de glace et l'ouvrir à d'autres qu'un excentrique de grand blond joli cœur, c'était autre chose. Kirkland écartait les bras afin de laisser tout son poids tomber sur l'autre, cherchant à fuir cette grande porte derrière laquelle se trouve un trio de curieux. En plus, Seychelles toquait pour insister !

« Je... J'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Mais c'est pas vrai, soupire Francis. Quel loque.

- La faute à qui ?! s'énerve le plus petit, visiblement pas prêt.

- Fronce pas les sourcils, ils sont déjà assez moches.

- L-Laisses-moi me faire à tout ça... ! Tu me précipites dans un truc que... ! »

Fatigué de faire attendre les autres, Francis obligea ses jambes à abandonner toute force de n'importe quel muscle, s'accroupissant soudainement sur le sol, emportant le dos du fanatique d'occulte avec lui. La tête de ce dernier se posa sans brutalité sur ses genoux, laissant s'échapper un petit cri de surprise. Le corps complètement allongé par terre, il sentit les grandes mains de son camarade capturer ses joues. De son point de vue, il vit la tête du grand blond à l'envers se rapprocher, le plafond en arrière-plan. Pas le temps d'analyser qu'il se fit aussitôt embrassé _par ce même type_. En temps normal, il l'aurait méchamment repoussé, car malgré son orientation sexuelle, il n'a pas facilement accepté le fait qu'on le touche de manière si intime. Sauf que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la première fois. Autant son premier baiser était assez violent, lui donnant l'impression d'avoir gâché un des moments importants de sa vie, autant on penserait qu'il se rattrape en volant ce baiser doux et accompagné d'une mine plutôt détendue. Francis avait les yeux fermés, concentré comme si aller trop loin pouvait cette fois-ci briser son camarade. Étonné par ce geste, Kirkland se laissa donc tout simplement faire, les yeux écarquillés et attendant patiemment qu'il ait terminé. Pas qu'il n'en profite pas non plus, après tout... ça reste quelque peu agréable. Il plissa donc ses paupières, ignorant les tambourinements de la porte.

Lorsque le visage de Francis s'éloigne, il refusa de quitter ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait toujours pas terminé. C'est là que les mains passent des joues à ses épaules, et que la tête du français vient carrément se nicher dans son cou. Une demie-seconde après, Kirkland pousse un bref cri de surprise et de douleur.

« I-Imbécile ! Tu as... »

Il n'osait terminé sa phrase.

« Si tu leur ouvre pas _maintenant_, tout le monde sera au courant qu'Arthur Kirkland a un gros suçon dans le cou. Et j'ai des preuves, dit-il en reprenant appui sur ses jambes. »

Il lui suffirait donc de défaire quand ça lui chante le col de chemise de l'anglais pour qu'on puisse distinguer une jolie marque rosée sur sa peau très clair. Ce dernier, assis sur le sol, donne une claque à cet endroit comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire moustique. Sauf que même s'il avait pu l'écraser, il n'aurait pas disparu. Le visage pivoine, il refuse la main qu'il lui tend et se redresse tout seul, époussetant furieusement les manches de sa chemise. Francis sourit, content de son petit chantage. C'est pas grand chose : il s'est assuré de le faire le plus bas possible, de manière à ce qu'il faut vraiment que le col soit défait pour qu'on puisse le voir ! Kirkland lui lance alors, les traits partagés entre la colère et la gêne :

« Même le plus refoulé des homosexuels ne voudrait pas d'un type comme toi !

- On va dire que je le prends comme une insulte, vu le nombre de fois où je t'ai rembarré ! ricane-t-il. »

Et tandis qu'il regarde son camarade s'éloigner, ce dernier vient ouvrir la porte, le rouge de ses joues repassant avec un peu de difficulté au blanc.

Puis, plus rien.

Comme Francis avait passé des jours dans cette pièce pour changer l'ambiance générale de son quotidien, la visite se passe de manière tout à faire ordinaire. Autant Gilbert, Antonio et « Seychelles » avaient été attentifs à la visite, autant d'autres élèves curieux ont décidé d'en faire partit. Régulièrement, on entendait certains murmurer à d'autres que « Kirkland faisait une visite guidée de toute sa cheloutitude ». Francis était prêt à parier que la quasi-totalité pensait pouvoir se moquer et passer pour des gens ordinaires qui ne pouvaient malgré tout comprendre un traître mot prononcé par leur guide. Mal leur en prit, ils étaient étonnés de constater que la passion de Kirkland était seulement plus _bizarre_ que les autres. Certains disaient que c'était de la science, d'autres du pipeau, rares étaient ceux qui croyaient naïvement aux fantômes fictifs qui apparaîtraient n'importe où. Mais au final, aucune insulte. Aucun mauvais jugement. Personne ne s'était ouvertement moqué de Kirkland ou n'avait même craché son venin quelque part à tort et à travers. Le français n'était pas très sûr de ce qu'il faisait en laissant les choses se dérouler ainsi. Mais il fallait avouer que voir tout ces gens entrer et sortir de là en faisant comme si la mauvaise image qu'on lui avait donné n'existait pas, ça changeait l'air. Parfois aussi, il observait l'anglais pour guetter un quelconque changement. Mais il avait beau en tenir compte, il ne pouvait deviner si l'expérience amusait d'une quelconque façon le bloc de glace. Il parlait beaucoup avec ses visiteurs, mais presque aucune fois il ne l'a vu leur sourire... voire pas du tout. Il ne l'a jamais vu sourire. Pas même pendant ses visites à lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, Francis plissa des yeux et fronça les sourcils, suspicieux.

Entre les pré-clubs qui voulaient se proposer pour le prochain trimestre, celui de Kirkland a beaucoup fait parler de lui. C'est plutôt parce qu'il s'agissait de Kirkland avant tout, mais il préférait garder cette remarque pour lui. Le temps passe et plus personne n'était là, le soleil commençait à se coucher. L'école allait fermer et seuls les deux camarades étaient encore ici. Au final, ils avaient pu se retrouver dans cette salle encore, sans pour autant être davantage gênés.

« Cool tes visites guidées, lance-t-il. Tu devrais faire ça dans un musée, plus tard. »

Kirkland le regarde comme s'il cherchait à le figer.

« … Ou apprenti Merlin, finit Francis en se tournant vers ses propres affaires. »

Le silence reprit, et il est plutôt agréable. Le plus grand soupira à cette pensée. Il a vu passé tellement de monde aujourd'hui qu'un silence aussi pesant que celui-là peut vraiment faire un bien fou à ses oreilles ou son petit cerveau. Il se sentait zen à un point tel qu'il pourrait rester dormir ici... Si l'autre gaillard ne faisait pas déjà ça. Ah non, bien sûr, il ferme l'endroit à clé. Des films sans appui ni rien d'autre tournent dans son esprit. Comment était-il, chez lui ? Situé à plusieurs mètres loin derrière Kirkland, Francis lance en regardant les livres qu'il range dans son sac :

« Tu comptes faire quoi si jamais des gens sont intéressés ?

- Il n'y en a pas, fit sèchement l'autre. Je ne pense pas que quiconque me rejoindra. En plus, je n'ai jamais prévu de faire de cet endroit un club pour accueillir les autres élèves.

- … T'es sévère avec toi-même. »

C'est tout. Il ne compte pas aller plus loin. Il en a marre de répéter à tout bout de champ que ce Calimero est plus têtu que l'original.

« Mais tu sais... »

Surpris de l'entendre reprendre, le plus grand tend l'oreille.

« Ça changeait un peu. Je n'aurais jamais cru que cette pièce pouvait recevoir autant de monde en une fois.

- Ahahh ~ Alors, ça t'a plu ? fit-il avec un sourire charmeur que l'autre ne peut voir.

- Ça m'a fait... bizarre. »

_Marrant que tu dises ça._ En temps normal, n'importe qui d'autre aurait inversé la situation. Mais Francis, lui, sait mieux que quiconque qu'Arthur Kirkland est un type ordinaire. Sa passion ne l'est pas, c'est tout. Le silence reprend lorsqu'il entend les livres se bousculaient entre eux vers là où se cache l'anglais. Il n'en dit donc pas plus et finit de boucler son sac. Tout semble résonner lorsqu'ils se dirige vers la porte, posant la bandoulière sur son épaule. Il entend alors des pas s'agiter derrière lui et le rattraper.

« Tu t'en vas ? lui demande Kirkland.

- Ouais, à moins qu'il y ait encore des trucs à ranger ? fit-il avec un simple sourire amical.

- N-Non, c'est terminé.

- Bon... Alors à demain, Kirkland.

- Je voulais d'abord... te poser une question. »

Sans trop de surprise, Francis lui fit face. Oui, pas de raison que ce soit une question étrange, non ? Enfin, à priori, elle ne l'aurait pas dû l'être, si ses joues n'étaient pas devenus aussi roses que son suçon planqué sous son col.

« Je voulais savoir... N'importe qui... aurait le droit de t'aimer ? »

Deux secondes de pause.

« Quoi ?

- Je veux dire... ! se précipite le jeune blond. Tout à l'heure, quand je t'ai dit que même le plus refoulé des homos ne voudrait pas de toi, tu as dit que tu le prenais comme une insulte... Ça voudrait donc dire, qu'en gros, il n'y a que les filles qui ont le droit de craquer pour toi... ? »

Il espérait avoir mal entendu, puisque plus il avançait dans sa question, plus sa voix s'évanouissait, tellement il avait honte de lui demander un truc pareil. Hélas, Francis avait compris jusqu'au bout. Mais... qu'est ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ?! Bon, il n'était pas homophobe, loin de lui le concept et l'idée mais... Certes, qu'on soit un homme ou une femme, et qu'on aime un homme ou une femme, franchement pour lui, ça n'a rien de tabou. Même si dans la « logique générale » on collerait plutôt la gent féminine avec la masculine, il ne va pas cracher sur tout – et par tout, il veut dire n'importe quelle possibilité, il est dans un monde où il a touché Kirkland quand même – homme qui vient lui faire sa déclaration. Il a juste à dire « désolé, je préfère les femmes » et puis c'est tout ! Mais là, la formulation de la question était trop ambiguë. Dans un sens, il peut répondre en toute franchise. Mais dans un autre, il sait parfaitement que l'attitude – et pire, les sentiments – de ce buveur de thé vont changer de manière sûrement définitive. S'il dit oui, il va se sentir rejeté, et s'il dit non, il va essayer de le conquérir ? _Mais... c'est quoi ça, un dilemme innocent que tu m'poses ?!_ avait-il envie de lui crier. Il avait enfin réussir à tenir sur une balance qu'il a fallu qu'on vienne encore lui compliquer la tâche !

Au pire, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était tout simplement lui dire qu'il ne l'intéressait pas, et qu'ils pouvaient rester bon copains malgré tout. Sans réponse, l'anglais reprend avec un peu plus de ton :

« J-Je sais qu'on avait dit qu'on reprenait tout à zéro mais... ! Tu m'as embrassé sans raison, alors je suis un peu perdu moi ! »

_Oh merde, le bisou quoi._ Francis avait totalement oublié. Enfin non, il n'avait pas oublié ça, mais s'il vient à briser une promesse qui l'arrange lui en premier lieu, on a pas fini. Il claqua donc son visage en le laissant enfoui dans la paume de sa main, rendant perplexe son interlocuteur. Au final, il relève la tête, se reprend et prend une grande inspiration en commençant par :

« Kirkland... »

… _tu es gay et je suis attiré par les filles. Je peux rien faire pour que ça aille mieux de ton côté, mais moi je peux pas être avec toi._ Il avait déjà tout ça en tête, mais rien ne vient. L'autre attendait la suite de la phrase, les yeux baissés sur ses chaussures, attentif comme un petit garçon qui allait recevoir la même sentence qu'une privation de chocolat pendant un mois entier : la tristesse sur le visage, l'espoir dans le cœur. Oui, malgré tout, ce gars-là espérait. Et c'est pour ça qu'il n'ose même pas refuser. Pas qu'il allait accepter pour lui faire plaisir non plus, mais... _Bordel !_ pense-t-il méchamment en rejetant la tête en arrière, le visage passé de « doux » à « humeur de chien ». Tout ça était juste tellement compliqué ! Est ce que ça l'aurait été autant avec une vraie fille ? Il appréciait _déjà trop_ Kirkland pour oser le rendre mal, la connerie qu'il fallait pas faire ! À la base, il voulait seulement tuer le temps autrement qu'en se faisant chier, rien qu'ça ! Et puis c'est pas une demande en mariage non plus, qu'est ce qui lui prend d'être aussi long ? Et puis réponds seulement à la question... !

« Kirkland... recommence-t-il en le regardant de nouveau. »

_Merde... mes joues._ Elle étaient roses. Si ça continue, il va finir aussi perdu que lui. Et même pire, il pourrait lui donner de faux espoirs. _Rah, c'est qu'une affaire de quelques jours ! C'est hier que tout ça, c'est arrivé, c'est bien normal que j'en sois pas encore totalement remis !_ C'est ça, il fallait le faire redescendre de son petit nuage.

« Kirkland, reprit-il en se raclant la gorge, prêt à continuer.

- Arrêtes ça. »

L'anglais passe aussitôt derrière lui pour rejoindre la poignée de la porte, l'ouvrir et lui cracher clairement :

« Plutôt que de tourner autour du pot, sort tout simplement et ne reviens pas ! »

Il était surpris par cette initiative. En tout cas, son attitude avait changé.

« H-Hé ! Pas la peine de montrer les dents ! J'allais te répondre en plus.

- Répondre quoi ? Une phrase toute élaborée, le temps de peser le pour et le contre pour dire juste ''non'' en ménageant les mots pour ne pas avoir un cœur brisé sur la conscience... Laisses-moi rire ! »

Touché.

« Mais tu... Tu veux dire quoi par cœur brisé... ? Ah ah ! Et toi alors ? Tu utilise des termes pas clair pour cacher juste qu'au fond, _tu m'aimes_ ou je ne sais quelle connerie du genre ! fit-il en le pointant du doigt. Tu tournes pas autour du pot peut-être ?

- Oui je t'aime, je t'aime et alors ?! J'ai passé des jours enfermé avec un mec qui m'a touché et embrassé, tu crois que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ?! »

« Ni chaud ni froid », comme le pensait Francis durant tout ce temps. C'est n'était pas juste parce qu'il un éternel bloc de glace, c'est juste que c'était dur pour lui. Kirkland est gay, c'est normal qu'il se sente tendu en présence d'un garçon sympathique envers lui, surtout s'il agit d'une manière peu commode comme on le ferait envers un autre camarade et qu'il ménage la chèvre et le chou pour que les gens tentent de s'intéresser à lui via une proposition de club... à quoi il s'attendait ? Francis était en faute. C'est lui qui a insisté pour venir et revenir, lui qui a insisté pour se rapprocher de lui d'une quelconque façon. C'est même lui qui a proposé l'idée du club. _Quel con..._ pense-t-il, figé par ses bêtises. _Quel con quoi._ Il a su un peu trop tard ce qu'il en était, mais il a fallu qu'il continue en... _Aah, non, j'ai vraiment été con._ Ce n'était pas seulement un truc « sale » ou « à ne pas faire », c'était surtout un genre de moquerie envers les sentiments de Kirkland. Il a été stupide. L'imbécile parfait. Le genre à être détesté par une personne à jamais – et rien qu'une, ça va lui soulever le cœur toute la vie. Une personne qui entendrait parlé de cette histoire dirait qu'à première vue, ça semble exagéré. Mais blesser Kirkland, ça, il ne l'a pas spécialement voulu. Et il dit qu'il l'aime, l'autre crétin... !

« Désolé...

- Ça oui tu peux l'être, fit-il en reniflant dans sa manche, le visage rouge. »

Le français accepte toute insulte, du moment que ça puisse calmer le fanatique.

« Y'a euh, quelque chose que je peux faire ? demande-t-il en se grattant l'arrière de la tête, n'osant plus vraiment le regarder.

- Si j'avais au moins le chiche de te coller un pain...

- Ha ha, ouais, pourquoi pas. »

Il écarte donc légèrement les bras, un sourire petit mais niais sur le visage.

« Tant qu'à faire, t'a qu'à me faire ce que tu veux. Frappes-moi ou cries-moi dessus, fais-le en une fois et avec toute la force que t'a, ça va te détendre. »

Face à cette proposition, l'anglais resta silencieux et le fixa. Les regards azurs et émeraudes ne s'étaient pas plongés l'un dans l'autre depuis... ah bah, depuis environ vingt-quatre heures. Vingt-quatre heures, peut-être pas minute pour minute, après que _ça_ s'est produit. Une manière de clôturer cette histoire alors. Le plus grand en sourit intérieurement. Tout ce qui lui restait à faire, c'était d'attendre que son camarade se décide à choisir la correction qu'il va lui balancer. Vu comment il a l'air concentré, ça risque de faire mal. C'est pas tout les jours qu'un amour se laisse martyrisé de la sorte comme une offre de prospectus ! Il a intérêt d'en profiter et de respirer un bon coup une fois terminé, parce qu'après, ça risque pas de recommencer ! _J'aurais juste plus à passer cette porte, dommage._ Il allait peut-être en rater des choses, comme l'ouverture du prochain club de « sorcellerie et autres activités pas fictives d'Harry Potter », mais même ça, ça ressemble à un mythe. Finalement, de très longues secondes passent sans que Kirkland ne réagisse. Tout ce qu'il fait, c'est le fixer dans les yeux comme s'il attendait que quelque chose en sorte.

Le français allait répliquer quelque chose à lui-même, mais il fut prit de court lorsque le plus petit s'empare brusquement de son visage et force un baiser maladroit. Ça ressemblait plutôt à cette première fois d'hier...

Francis, incapable de penser plus, allait réagir pour s'éloigner, ou encore riposter, ou juste le repousser avant de s'en aller, mais il lui a permit de faire _ce qu'il en voulait en un coup_. Il doit respecter ce deal. Remarquant sa panique, Kirkland s'adoucit rapidement. Il tenait toujours son visage entre ses mains, mais ses yeux demeurent clos et ses lèvres refusent de se décoller. Sauf que maintenant, c'est à peine si elles effleurent les siennes. Son attitude d'ordinaire coincée devait y être pour quelque chose. Afin de prolonger la chose – et Dieu seul sait pourquoi il en a décidé ainsi – le français fit de même en fermant ses paupières, avançant de quelques millimètres. Face à cette réponse pour le moins inattendue, Kirkland lâche sa mâchoire et agrippe ses bras, s'accrochant surtout au tissu de sa veste. Lorsque le plus grand daigne ouvrir légèrement un œil, il constate que l'anglais avait l'air de s'accrocher à ce baiser comme si sa capacité à aimer en dépendait.

Sans réfléchir, Francis passe donc une main derrière la tête du fanatique et l'oblige à approfondir, autant en temps qu'en sensation, ce baiser différent des autres.

* * *

AND. IT'S. DONE.

Je crois m'être encore un peu pressé sur ce coup-là, mais merde j'en pouvais plus. Je l'ai encore fini à une heure tardive, c'est génial. JE suis géniale. PRUSSIA est génial (et ouais j'ai mis un A, comme j'écrirais Angleterre en England). C'est pas fini, certes, mais c'est chiant de devoir trouver au feeling des scènes qui meublent des morceaux qu'on a en tête... Par exemple, il m'a fallu du temps pour trouver le prétexte qui clôturait ce chapitre avec un bisou (différent en plus, z'avez bien lu).

Pas de M jusque-là, toujours rien que l'avant-goût à la fin du premier chapitre, mais bon j'en ai jamais écrit avant etonvafinirparlesavoir. Je remercie les revieuweuses, et certains doivent se dire que c'est pour paraître poli, mais non, si personne avait commenté, je me serais dis qu'un Gakuen Hetalia était trop TOO MUCH et cliché ou autre et j'aurais même pas écrit la suite (même si je l'aurais regretté).

Je vous donne rendez-vous pour la suite (et peut-être fin, ce sera la même cadence que « De toutes façons ») plus rapidement que cette fois-là.

Puisque je serais de retour en France.

Et Francis est awesome, lui aussi ~


	3. La plus beeeelle des ellipse

Je ne sais plus comment dire bonjour. Chouette, ça nous évite une formalité.

J'ai pas compté encore combien de jours se sont écoulés depuis le post du dernier chapitre, parce que je pensais le faire plus tôt. Mais bon que j'vous raconte (encore) ma vie : le voyage au Québec s'est terminé avec un état complètement inversé. C'est à dire, je vivais un temps la nuit et dormait le jour. Maintenant que ma pendule s'est remis à l'heure (allez, riez) je reprends les bonnes habitudes. Celles de geek, où je mange des nouilles seules à la maison et regarde « On n'demande qu'à en rire » à longueur de journée sur Youtube.

Je remercie les lecteurs (avec un ou deux nouveaux au passage, je retiens pas tout les pseudos, navrée ~) d'être passés, et je me doute qu'il y en a qui lisent sans commenter, on a tous fait ça au moins une fois !

Notez que là, vous allez lire la deuxième version du chapitre 3. Je m'explique : à peine j'avais terminé le deuxième que j'étais encore à fond pour me lancer dans le suivant, j'ai donc enchaîné. Hélas, j'aurais dû prendre une pause, parce que ce dernier était écrit un peu vite et... bizarrement. Y'avait la fameuse scène M tant attendue, mais c'était vachement bateau et les dialogues (dont la moitié se résumait à des onomatopées et vous voyez pour quoi) avaient presque la même longueur que les descriptions. Bref, c'était un gros bouillon qui m'a fait réfléchir, et peu après l'avoir terminé, je l'ai vite jeté à la poubelle. Je n'étais pas encore rentré à ce moment-là. Suite à cette réécriture complète, il y aura un chapitre 4 et qui sera sûrement la fin.

Maintenant j'ai une meilleure idée, ou plutôt une meilleure trame, pour ce qui va suivre. Donc bon, après, si vous êtes pas contents, tant pis pour vous. Enlevez votre « favorite » et barrez-vous... Enfin non, vous barrez pas, restez, c'te blague... !

Haha. Sérieux, _restez_. Parce que je sais pas faire le Chat Potté.

* * *

L'amour, c'est rose, c'est mou, c'est gluant et ça pue.

En tout cas, si vous demandez une définition du terme à Francis, voilà ce qu'il vous répondra. En gros. Ce dernier songeait à cette phrase intelligemment sortie de ses neurones en fixant son reflet fatigué dans le miroir de la salle de bain. Salle de bain située à l'étage de sa maison, dans un coin du quartier. Genre, le coin normal, où toutes les habitations sont alignées comme dans une série américaine. Avec le jardin sans clôture et tout. Mais Francis n'était pas un américain. C'était pas seulement un français non plus. C'était un mec en terminale borné, à la vie pas gâtée comme il le veut et dernièrement chargée en surprises à la fois bonnes et mauvaises. Pour faire court, ce matin, il se mettrait bien une balle en pleine tête. Avec le canon, là, qui colle sur la tempe. La tempe droite hein, parce qu'il est droitier. _Merci Captain Obvious. T'as mangé quoi pour être aussi frais c'matin ?_ pense-t-il en soupirant face à ses propres traits embrouillés par le sommeil. Cette nuit, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi. En fait, il a réussi à se coucher tôt, mais il s'est soudainement réveillé pour on ne sait quelle raison avant de faire les cent pas dans sa propre chambre, tournant en rond pour trois fois rien sur une question qui ne mérite même pas d'en être une. Un genre de problématique avec laquelle on n'a pas besoin de pousser à bout ses pauvres petits neurones. Ils sont déjà pas beaucoup, alors... Bref, il s'était recouché pour s'évanouir littéralement dans les draps au bout de 45 minutes. Mais lorsqu'il a entendu le réveil le tirer des bras de Morphée, il a juste eu l'impression qu'un battement de cils à suffit à faire s'écouler le reste de la nuit. Il était déjà prêt à péter un plomb, mais la fatigue était plus forte et son poing n'avait pas envie de s'en prendre à l'appareil électronique comme presque à chaque fois qu'il avait envie de gueuler sur tout les toits que se réveiller _une heure_ avant le début des cours était d'une abomination inimaginable. Sauf que pour tout le monde, les cordes vocales non plus ne sont pas d'attaque dés qu'on revient à la réalité.

Le jeune homme sortie en soupirant de la salle d'eau. On parlait de quoi déjà ? Ah oui, la fraise. Enfin, l'amûûûûr.

_Quelle connerie._ Et pourtant, il savait pertinemment qu'en crachant ainsi sur le sentiment à la fois honteux et agréable de l'amour, il mentait comme il respirait. Récemment, les événements l'ont drôlement changé. Il n'était pas un homme transformé non plus, mais il ne pouvait pas ignoré le fait que quelque chose s'était ajouté de manière... permanente. Hier encore, il avait le même plan en tête : tout était temporaire. Tout ça, ça n'allait pas duré. Même s'il arrivait une tuile, dans l'heure qui suivait, elle allait être réparée. Oui, mais ça c'était hier. Et avant hier, y'avait... avant-hier. Et avant-hier, y'avait _ça_...

Et hier, y'avait quoi ?

…

_Sans réfléchir, Francis passe donc une main derrière la tête du fanatique et l'oblige à approfondir, autant en temps qu'en sensation, ce baiser différent des autres._

_Quelque chose avait subitement changé. Par contre, qu'est ce que c'était, ça Francis en avait pour l'instant tout simplement rien à foutre. Son cerveau s'était soudainement déconnecté, il s'adonnait complètement à des gestes qu'il pensait ne jamais faire. Là, ce qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était de ne pas se priver : bien qu'il partageait seulement un baiser comme un autre avec Kirkland, il s'imaginait déjà aller plus loin avec la langue et les mains. Un petit coin de son esprit songeait même vaguement à explorer un peu plus son corps. Le plus étonnant, c'était qu'il y réfléchissait soigneusement. Il ne voulait pas lui sauter dessus et le brusquer en voulant calmer ses hormones. Mais là, il n'était même pas question de pulsion qu'un adolescent de son genre aurait peut-être vite fait de calmer sur un site porno, c'était plutôt qu'il en voulait à la personne avec qui ça arrivait._

_Cette personne, Arthur Kirkland._

_Non sérieusement, il venait de passer de l'autre côté là. Il y a tout juste quelques secondes, il pensait servir de punching-ball rien qu'une fois dans sa vie, histoire de rendre à cet anglais ce qui lui devait, et pensait rentrer chez lui en souriant bêtement parce que la vie continuait. Mais là, maintenant qu'il est dans une nouvelle étreinte avec ce fanatique, il a comme qui dirait totalement oublié son fonctionnement et a décidé de l'imiter, suivant son rythme doux et passionné. Le plus petit, visiblement aussi perdu que lui dans des sensations plutôt agréables, se permet alors de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, histoire que ça dure plus longtemps._

_Et ça durait plus longtemps._

…

Genre, dix minutes. Le tout à duré environ dix minutes. Ah oui, s'il n'avait pas interrompu la chose à temps, ils se seraient carrément lâchés dans l'ancienne classe. Et franchement, même si leurs corps le réclamaient, mentalement, il se disait tout simplement qu'il était un grand malade. Car oui, c'était sans doute le temps de réalisation le plus court – voire quasi-instantané – qui puisse exister. _Le_ moment le plus important de sa vie, l'éclair de lucidité, le coup de génie, la grande révélation, c'était aucun doute à _ce_ moment où Kirkland l'a embrassé. Bon après, en écartant la très revenante logique du « masculin avec le féminin », qu'est ce qui s'est passé jusque-là pour qu'on en arrive à ce résultat ?

Avant d'avoir commencé à s'incruster dans l'emploi du temps de l'anglais pure race, Francis n'avait jamais vraiment abordé complètement l'intéressé. Il en avait entendu parlé depuis le début de sa scolarité lycéenne, pour les mêmes raisons évidemment. Après quoi, il a déjà dû lui parlé brièvement – mais genre vraiment très brièvement, bien moins qu'un bonjour – mais il a dû oublié. Après tout, il ne voyait pas grand chose en lui. En fait, il était l'une des rares personnes – le tout se résumant sans doute uniquement au Trio – à le voir comme un type ordinaire. Il ne l'a jamais plaint, ou plutôt, il ne s'est jamais dit des choses comme « oh le pauvre faudrait qu'on fasse kek' chose pour lui quand même ». Puis, il a passé deux ans à essayer de comprendre pourquoi les filles lui semblaient trop imparfaites. Il sait bien que rien n'atteint la perfection en ce bas monde, mais les filles, la presque totalité de ces femelles qui n'étaient pas comme « Seychelles », l'avait carrément désespéré. La suite, on la connaît. Par hasard, un genre de variante d'histoire, Francis est passé _de l'autre côté_ comme Dieu avait décidé de faire de Kirkland un gay.

Francis était tombé amoureux d'Arthur Kirkland.

Il l'avait réalisé lorsqu'il s'était jeté sur lui hier. Le plus drôle, c'est qu'il ne s'est pas posé la question. Il ignore depuis combien de temps, mais le français avait donc déjà développé ces sentiments durant les jours où il était à ses côtés. Okay, à première vue, ça ressemblait plutôt à la vision d'un type comme l'autre blondinet, mais il ne fallait pas oublier que la gente féminine avait en quelques sortes déçu le plus grand. En plus, quand Kirkland lui a carrément avouait qu'il l'aimait, il n'a pas tilté en se disant un truc du genre « tiens, moi aussi ». Au fond, Kirkland était le seul. Il était le comblement que ces nanas ont causés accidentellement et, en plus, il profitait plutôt bien de sa compagnie. Alors lorsqu'ils s'étaient à nouveau embrassés, il avait réalisé, mais l'avait gardé pour lui. _Pour lui avouer dans le moment de l'action, alors que j'avais prévu de repartir pour reprendre à zéro ? Jamais_, pense-t-il en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Ça oui, c'était autre chose. Comment il allait faire, lui qui allait quand même tenir son deal et ne plus passer devant la porte du _Potter_ ?

Lorsqu'il passe le grand portail de l'établissement, il se dit tout simplement qu'il s'est mis dans de beaux draps. Ce n'était pas un problème soi quand même. Il était tombé amoureux... d'un garçon, et alors ? Même si on le regarde de travers, que Gilbert et Antonio devaient changé de comportement eux aussi, ça n'allait rien changer entre lui et le faux aristocrate, non ? C'est juste que maintenant qu'il a fait ce deal, et qu'il réalise ce qu'il ressent, tout se met en contradiction. Il aura beau tout lui arriver, ce monde sera toujours aussi compliqué. Maintenant, il aura toujours envie de le voir tout en respectant ce qui était dit et l'éviter. Même quand il ne fait pas exprès, il organise toujours des plans foireux. Mais aujourd'hui, on en est là : Francis est amoureux de Kirkland, rien ne pourra changer ce fait, et il a bien l'intention d'assumer pour lui cette nouvelle vision des choses.

_C'est du moins ce qu'il avait prévu._

Plusieurs jours... genre, une semaine, s'est écoulé, et... on _entendait parlé_ de Kirkland. Pas en bien, pas pour cette histoire de club, pas seulement pour ce qu'on raconte sur lui d'habitude. Cette fois, on parlait de lui en mal. On l'insultait, certains disaient que d'autres le blessaient. Bref, en peu de temps, il était devenu une tête de turc.

« C'est ce que raconte la rumeur en tout cas, dit simplement Antonio. »

Un après-midi ordinaire, le trio s'était retrouvé à une table dans la cour. L'espagnol, qui fixait avec interrogation son verre de jus de tomate – une seule école dans le monde a le culot de proposer des saveurs douteuses de par leur rareté – ne dit plus rien après, comme s'il attendait que le blond ou l'albinos daigne reprendre. C'est ce dernier qui, la tête nichée dans ses bras croisés, lève le regard et s'écrie avec une voix un peu endormie – il a fait la sieste durant le dernier quart d'heure de leur récent contrôle d'histoire sur le Traité de Bâle :

« Qui s'est propagé comme je te raconte pas. Il était tranquille, pèpère ce mec, il s'en foutait de ce qu'on ragotait sur lui et vlan. V'là qu'il y a quatre-cinq jours, on raconte partout qu'il se fait tabassé. »

Tabassé. Insulté, puis tabassé. Francis regardait dans le vide, le menton appuyé contre sa paume. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. D'un côté, il aimait l'anglais. Il était donc normal qu'il s'inquiète, non ? D'un autre, il avait promis de ne plus le voir, de par le deal prévu qui s'est malgré tout terminé en baiser passionné. Et depuis un angle quelconque, même s'il devait se confronter à lui à nouveau, il ne savait pas comment réagir. Alors si on raconte partout qu'Arthur Kirkland est devenu une tête de turc, la cible des brutes les plus grotesques qui puissent exister... le monde va-t-il finir par lui lâcher les bottes, à ce blond borné sans but vital dans la vie ? Mais à bien regarder où va la société, et cet horripilant système des rumeurs, il décide de passer à côté. Ici, ça va toujours de bon train. On raconte un truc faux ou complètement différent de la réalité, et le bouche à oreille fait le reste. La procédure égoïste et immature transforme ainsi la plus stupide des phrases en le plus ignoble des mensonges. Une semaine que Kirkland n'a pas montré le bout de son nez. Une semaine qu'il s'est tout simplement renfermé dans son repaire personnel, c'est tout. Une semaine depuis que tout ça s'est passé et qu'il a réalisé. Une semaine... _Comme on dit, j'suis un rapide moi._ Il en rirait bien, mais quelque chose le dérangeait. Au fond, il était vraiment amoureux de lui. Tout était resté derrière, dans une ellipse à laquelle on ne fait plus du tout allusion depuis une semaine, ce fait reste inchangé. Et vu à quel point Francis l'accepte, ça va encore faire bouger la balance. Il lâche un soupir fatigué et se lève.

« J'vais aux chiottes.

- Mec, reprend Antonio. T'es muet comme une tombe. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Oh l'autre, s'exclame le prussien. Il va seulement aller pisser, tu sais bien que c'est pas un moment où on peut poser des questions.

- Oses me dire que tu t'es pas inquiété non plus.

- L'_awesome_ moi sait très bien qu'il y a pas d'lézards. Hein Francis ? »

Le blond fixe ses deux camarades. Non seulement il ne leur avait pas accordé beaucoup de temps durant la période « visite pas surprise » dans l'entrepôt Kirkland, mais en plus il ne disait presque rien la dernière fois qu'il les a vu – c'est à dire le jour où Seychelles est venu les chercher. Le conseil forgé par l'anglais lui revient en mémoire. Il affiche alors un sourire faux, cependant sincèrement désolé.

« C'est pas comme si j'allais m'y pendre. Restez sages. »

Puis il disparaît avec le mime d'un bisou volant. Le genre de geste qui fait frissonner l'échine à tout le monde. C'est limite si un petit cœur n'avait pas bondi sur le bout de ses deux doigts mis en avant. Quelques mètres plus loin, le français ne cache pas un grand bâillement, bruyant en plus de ça. Mince, il avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait une sieste plutôt qu'un sommeil réparateur cette nuit. Encore. Oui parce que bon, il s'était rendu compte de ses sentiments il y a une semaine, et avec la rumeur actuelle qui circule, ses méninges avaient de quoi lui chauffer le crâne. D'un côté, il n'y croyait pas, mais d'un autre, ça le titillait. Même si c'était faux, il y avait bien une raison quant à la propagation de ce qu'on raconte, non ? Alors à moins qu'on ait envie de remuer le couteau dans la plaie pour qu'on n'oublie pas qui est – ou plutôt, qu'elle image à – Arthur Kirkland, il ne tenait pas spécialement à s'embourber dans une autre bêtise. Il traverse encore un couloir désert, ses pas seuls résonnant dans le mince espace. À peine distingue-t-il la porte des toilettes qu'autre chose perturbe le silence.

« Kirklaaaand ~ C'est mal de se faire un truc pareil au poignet !

- Oh mais attends ! Si ça se trouve, c'est un rituel ou une connerie du genre, c'est tout à fait normal !

- Woah, vrai, j'y avais pas pensé ! Alors Kirkland, et si on t'aidait... »

Trois voix masculines et pas spécialement familières parviennent jusqu'à ses oreilles.

« Allez allez, Poppins. Tu voulais pas montrer à tout le monde comment ça marche, l'autre jour ? »

Quatre. Un bruit sourd les accompagne. On aurait dit que quelqu'un venait de frapper un mur. Un mur fin et pas forcément fait de briques. Comme... une cabine de toilettes ?

« Hé là. T'es un pro, tu va nous faire une petite démonstration, hm ? »

_Bordel me dites pas que c'est vrai..._ Est-ce qu'en ce moment, Kirkland était réellement en train de se faire enguirlandé par quatre guignols qui l'auraient coincé ici, maintenant, alors que Francis allait faire sa commission ?! Ah, chut, hein ! Le premier qui parle de ce putain de destin, il s'en prend une ! Alerté, mais aussi curieux, il termine son chemin à pas de loup et reste collé au mur qui fait également office d'encadrement de l'entrée. Lorsque les brutes ne disaient rien, elles ricanaient bêtement. Un série de bruits de lutte s'ensuit rapidement. Selon ce que l'on peut entendre, quelqu'un saisirait une tête par les cheveux, la plaquerait contre le mur de la cabine, avant de tirer brutalement le col de chemise de la victime. Des exclamations presque impressionnées résonnent dans les toilettes.

« Oooh, bah dis donc !

- J'vous l'avais dit ! Je mentais pas quand je disais que Kirkland était un petit pervers !

- Tu parles d'un scoop ! C'est trop beau pour être gâché, et si on faisait une petite photo, Kirk' ? »

Peu après, un « clic » semble déclencher le débattement de la victime. Rien à faire, Francis jette un bref coup d'oeil et retient un « gasp » avant de se cacher à nouveau. _Kirkland ! Pris en photo ! Sur son cou !_ Ce qui intéressait ces amateurs de brutes, c'était la petite marque rose tout à fait visible lorsqu'on défait complètement le col de l'anglais. _Quelle merde !_ jure-t-il. _Je croyais qu'on pouvait pas le voir !_ À tout les coups, Kirkland n'a pas dû faire attention et, malgré la précaution de l'avoir fait assez bas, quelqu'un à dû le prendre sur le fait – le fait de quoi, on en sait rien, mais on l'a découvert. Soudainement paniqué, ses yeux s'élargissent et ses dents se serrent tandis que sa main vient frapper son front. Il fixait le sol, ou le vide, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. _Me dites pas que cette rumeur est vraie et qu'en plus, ça porte sur ça !_ Les gens n'ont pas fait une seule fois allusion au suçon, mais s'il s'agissait seulement d'un bonus que les plus durs ont décidé de garder pour eux afin de le martyriser... La poisse.

« Je m'demande...

- Ouais, sourit l'un des élèves. Toi aussi tu t'demandes si y'aurait pas plus intéressant à voir ?

- C'est ça, confirme-t-il avec un sourire mauvais. Hé Kirkland, on peut jeter un œil, genre, un peu plus bas ? »

Un déclic se déclenche chez le français. Sans prévenir, il déboule dans la pièce et frappe brutalement l'une des portes fermées des toilettes avec son pied, faisant sursauter deux des quatre _imbéciles_. Ça, sûrement pas. Kirkland a été jugé comme bizarre, impossible à approché, une personne à éviter et on en passe encore. Ça ne gênait pas plus que ça le plus grand d'entendre dire partout dans l'école qu'il était traité comme un Harry Potter pas héroïque comme l'original, mais de là à dire qu'il a tout d'un refoulé solitaire _pervers_ avec ça... Un mot de plus et il aurait le chiche de leur arracher la langue. À mains nues. Non vraiment, là Francis était en colère.

« Woah, Bonnefoy... s'exclame l'un d'eux. »

Mais à vrai dire, il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

« Faut qu'j'aille pisser, fit le grand blond d'un ton à la fois neutre et menaçant. »

Jusque-là, il regardait par terre, mais dés qu'il lève les yeux vers ceux des assaillants de l'anglais, ces derniers sentent un frisson leur parcourir l'échine. En fait, ce n'est pas lui qui fait vraiment peur... c'est le Bad Friends Trio. Tout le monde ici pensait qu'ils étaient si bien soudés que si l'un d'eux était là, les deux autres étaient dans les parages. On ne les qualifiait pas de vagabonds, de vandales ou juste de racailles. Ils n'en étaient pas après tout. Mais quand on réfléchit au fait qu'il s'agit en même temps de Gilbert Beilschmidt, d'Antonio Fernandez Carriedo et Francis Bonnefoy... on trace sa route. On n'avait pas peur d'eux, on avait peur de leur connerie dite maladive. En gros, « faut qu'j'aille pisser » voulait dire « dégagez avant qu'il vous arrive un malheur qui hantera vos quatorze prochaines générations » ou une autre menace du même type. En tout cas, c'est comme ça qu'ils l'interprètent avant de décamper. Le français avait seulement deviné leur façon de penser. C'est comme un fantôme qui s'amuse à faire « bouh » à quelqu'un. Il baissa sa jambe et vient aussitôt rejoindre l'anglais dans la cabine.

« Salut, vieux. »

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ça : la rumeur était bel et bien vraie. Il voulait arborer un visage détendu, mais l'état de Kirkland l'en empêche. Il n'était pas en sang non plus, mais lui qui était si ordonné donnait une autre impression comme s'il venait d'un autre monde. Un monde où Kirkland n'avait jamais rencontré personne qui l'accepte et qui a toujours vécu dans le martyre. Fort heureusement, ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que ça durait. Il n'était pas trop tard pour faire quelque chose, si ? Il s'accroupit et, sans un mot, l'aide à se redresser. Le pauvre était tombé après que la brute l'avait lâché. Il a dû abandonné le peu d'espoir de fuite qui lui restait et s'était écroulé sur le carrelage. Dés qu'il l'eut remit debout, il constate qu'il peut parfaitement tenir sur ses jambes, même s'il a plutôt l'air amoché par-ci, par-là, et que son dos pourrait se voûter à tout moment. Il regardait dans le vide, les yeux à nouveau sans éclat. On aurait dit le premier jour où il l'a abordé. Enfin, presque.

« Regarde un peu ce qu'ils t'ont fait... Comment t'as pu tombé aussi bas, j'me demande. »

Puis, instinctivement, il regarde ses poignets. Les poignets évoqués au départ. Il écarquille les yeux : des bandages les recouvrait. Les deux. Qu'est ce qu'il avait dit l'autre imbécile déjà... ? Il lui saisit soudainement les épaules.

« Q-Quoi ? s'interroge l'anglais.

- Qu'est ce que t'a fais... ? Montres-moi ça. »

Il n'attend même pas son autorisation qu'il essaye déjà de les enlever. Mais Kirkland riposte, le repoussant brusquement, veillant à ce que les bandages restent bien en place. Francis hausse aussitôt la voix :

« Qu'est ce que t'as fais ?!

- Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? l'imite-t-il. On était pas censés ne plus se voir ? Ce que je fais ne te concerne plus maintenant !

- Ouais ouais tu dis ça... Oses me dire que tu va lâcher ton amour pour moi comme convenu hein. M'embrasser, t'avais pas mieux comme conclusion pour dire adieu ? »

Sur le coup, le plus petit ne répond pas, posant son regard émeraude au sol. _C'est forcément ça..._ Francis serre les dents. _S'il avait vraiment prévu de tenir le deal, il ne m'aurait pas dit « adieu » comme ça !_ Il espérait. Il ne l'avouera jamais, mais Kirkland ne faisait sans doute rien d'autre que d'espérer. Il ne lui demandera jamais son passé, mais le français se doute qu'il a déjà dû vouloir, autrefois et dans d'autres écoles, essayer de s'entendre avec untel, prendre la main d'une personne et essayer d'en savoir plus sur un autre. Mais tous l'avait rejeté, personne ne voulait de lui et de ses pratiques bizarres. Alors il a peut-être dû abandonné. Il a peut-être dû essayé de ne pas trop s'approcher de lui lorsqu'il lui rendait si souvent visite. Mais cet espoir qui avait pointé le bout de son nez devait représenter quelque chose pour lui. Il a voulu saisir cette chance, essayer de l'aimer sans trop le déranger. Bon sang, s'il savait maintenant...

Mais il valait mieux arranger la situation tout de suite, non ?

« Viens, on bouge, fit le français.

- Vas-y. »

Il comprit aussitôt le message.

« Quoi ''vas-y'' ?

- Je ne viens pas avec toi.

- Expliques-toi.

- Que je m'explique... ?! Tu rigoles ? Un type sortit de nulle part vient joyeusement envahir ma vie pour passer du bon temps, type duquel je tombe amoureux pour ensuite me faire embrassé et touché sans pouvoir espérer quoi que ce soit ! Et alors que tout se termine, il a fallu que tu reviennes, sans doute pour me remettre dans le pétrin plus tard ! Maintenant toi expliques-toi !

- D'accord. »

Il approche alors dangereusement de façon à ce que le dos de Kirkland soit collé au fin mur des toilettes. Les mains au-dessus de lui, il le capture avec son regard et commence :

« Moi, je m'ennuyais. Je me suis incrusté dans la vie d'un fanatique des sciences occultes pour passer du bon temps. Ensuite, un jour, j'ai testé ce type pour savoir s'il préférait vraiment les mecs aux filles. C'était bien vrai, mais je m'étais dis ''okay, je m'coucherais moins con ce soir'' et le reverrais le lendemain. Seulement ce type m'a avoué qu'il m'aimait avant qu'on décide de ne plus se voir. Et là, surprise, il m'embrasse et moi, je réponds à son avantage. Il ne s'est même pas demandé pourquoi. »

À voir la tête que faisait l'anglais, on aurait dit qu'il venait de redécouvrir ce qu'il s'est passé une semaine plus tôt.

« Ce pourquoi, il n'y a que moi qui le sait. Et ça fait une semaine que je me trimbale avec. Réfléchis un peu, pour le coup, Kirkland. »

Il n'osait pas y réfléchir, car il était persuadé que c'était impossible. Impossible d'être aimé, autant à cause de son orientation sexuelle que par sa mauvaise réputation. En plus, en ce moment, on le martyrisait et on crachait sur lui à tout bout de champ, ça ne lui facilitait pas son quotidien. En guise de réponse, il le fixe, rien de plus. De son côté, Francis se perd dans ces yeux. Il ne se sentait plus de les regarder comme avant maintenant. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'anglais évitait si souvent son regard avant de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait. S'il venait à l'imiter sans s'en rendre compte, alors pas de doute : les sentiments étaient bien réciproques. Il a juste un peu peur de la réaction qu'il va avoir lorsqu'il le saura.

« Une semaine en faisant comme si de rien n'était... Je suis sûr que j'ai fais mieux que toi, dit-il en nichant le visage dans son cou.

- Ça m'étonnerait, marmonne le plus petit. C'est moi qui ait dit qu'on ne devait plus se voir.

- Pour la deuxième fois, tu es un mauvais acteur, reprit-il en embrasser son cou.

- Tch. C'est toi qui m'a ''testé'' en me touchant—hé ! Tu fais quoi là ?!

- Réfléchis, Kirkland. »

Compliqué, puisque ses lèvres passent du cou à ses lèvres en deux petites secondes. Surpris, le plus petit s'apprêtait à réagir, mais lorsque le contact se rompt et que le plus grand l'enlace comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, il comprit que c'était un simple baiser pour se rassurer. Oui bon, après tout, _une_ personne peut-être était inquiète pour lui quoi...

« C'est de ma faute, fit le français.

- Hm ? réagit-il en répondant à l'étreinte.

- C'est comme ça que ça a commencé, hein ? Le suçon.

- O-Oh... Ahem. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé. Ils l'ont vu, c'est tout. Après, il y en a bien qui ont décidé d'en rajouter depuis le jour des clubs, soi-disant que je voulais faire mon intéressant et... tout le reste.

- Bande d'idiots. »

C'est de sa faute si son _cher_ Kirkland est martyrisé. _Non, il ne le sera plus._ C'était guimauve à souhait, mais il comptait assumer en s'occupant d'abord de ce cas. Fort heureusement, une semaine à peine s'était écoulé. Peu de choses se sont produites depuis, on peut encore faire quelque chose. Ses mains descendent aussitôt jusqu'à sa taille, faisant sursauter l'anglais. Jusque-là, il ne réagit pas, pensant qu'il s'agit encore d'un geste certes indécent mais doux de la part de la seule personne à laquelle il peut encore se raccrocher. Sauf que son visage reprend la bonne couleur pivoine lorsqu'il sent carrément son pantalon se baisser doucement.

« T-Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?!

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que je vais te faire. Relax.

- Relax ?! Un simple baiser suffisait tu sais ! Woah ! »

Il l'avait assis sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes, le pantalon déjà jusqu'aux genoux. Le visage à nouveau orné de cette expression maligne, il reprend :

« Oh, alors t'avoues quand même que te toucher, ça t'aurait toujours fais plaisir ?

- N-N'interprètes pas tout de travers !

- Dit celui qui embrasse en guise d'adieu... »

Il avait encore un paquet de choses à dire. Peut-être que Kirkland aussi. Cependant, il n'attend pas pour passer à une étape encore jamais atteinte jusque-là. Sans trop de précipitation, il caresse son objectif toujours sous le tissu du boxer. Il était allé plutôt vite, alors visuellement, son camarade n'était pas excité. Mais tout en sachant ceci et cela, ça n'allait peut-être pas tarder. Le visage caché honteusement derrière ses mains, il s'écrie, sans même essayer de l'arrêter :

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fabriques... ?!

- Je finis ce que j'ai commencé il y a une semaine.

- C-Comme si t'avait vraiment l'intention de... ! »

Il fut stoppé par un spasme provoqué par des caresses plus osées lorsqu'il baissa le caleçon également. Même si ça ressemblait au premier jour de confusion – qui aujourd'hui, est interprété différemment – il sentait que quelque chose d'autre allait arriver. Après tout, ils s'étaient tellement bien prêtés au jeu, tout les deux, l'autre jour... Sans prévenir donc, il vient titiller sa preuve de virilité du bout de la langue. Kirkland était perdu : il ne se sentait pas de faire ça _ici_, _maintenant_, dans _ces conditions-là_. Mais en même temps, qui sait si ça n'arrivera plus jamais après ? Étonnement donc, Francis n'entend pas la moindre plainte. Juste peut-être quelques fois un « idiot » ou « arrêtes ça » étouffé. Mais il n'en avait que faire, et finit par prendre entièrement son camarade en bouche. Il sentait les jambes du plus petit se raidirent et presque entourer ses épaules et son dos. _Pour être franc, moi non plus, je pensais pas faire ça maintenant..._ Disons qu'il en avait marre de tourner autour du pot depuis tout ce temps, et avec les problèmes actuels, il ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre de bâcler le travail. Bien sûr, il n'allait pas mentir en disant que ça ne lui plaisait pas non plus. Allez dire que Kirkland n'est pas aimé après ça. Francis accélère ses va et vient en fonction de la respiration saccadée qui l'accompagne. Plus rien ne défilait logiquement dans son esprit. Il jette un bref coup d'oeil vers le haut sans se détourner de son objectif avant de regarder encore en bas. Kirkland était... d'une part, un peu aux anges, et de l'autre, dans la réalité. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas encore. Il prendrait sûrement pleinement son pied s'il connaissait la dernière. La réponse à ce mystère : pourquoi ont-ils pu s'embrasser aussi longuement et passionnément il y a une semaine ? Il devait même avoir hâte de le savoir. Ça pourrait même très bien avoir été le puzzle qui l'a obligé à trituré ses méninges sans tomber sur une solution réaliste.

Les secondes passent, et Francis ne s'arrêtait pas. Il attendait une chose. Dis comme ça, c'est pas très poétique, alors il attendait seulement. Il attendait juste qu'il se lâche. Qu'on en finisse, histoire de passer à autre chose de plus intéressant. Mais malgré l'anglais, celui-ci ne _vient_ pas. Il était pourtant évident que ça lui plaisait, alors pourquoi... ? Après s'être interrogé trois ou quatre fois sur la question, le français s'arrête et laisse son membre tranquille. Ce dernier n'était pas complètement détendu. On sentait bien qu'il ne demandait qu'à se libérer mais... Kirkland avait soudainement prit la décision de se retenir. Ce dernier essaye de se ressaisir, la voix partagée entre ses gémissements et son souffle perturbé :

« Je... c-comprends pas... »

C'était donc ça. Il fallait vraiment qu'il soit au courant. Alors, après avoir passé un revers de main rapide sur sa bouche, Francis se lève et rhabille rapidement les hanches de son camarade en remontant le boxer et son pantalon. Ce dernier, croyant qu'il allait pouvoir repartir, voit son espoir de fuite chavirer lorsque son béguin le fait décoller du sol pour le porter sur l'épaule, comme la première fois. Ouais, comme un gros sac. Le ventre sur l'épaule, il maintient son dos d'une main. L'anglais pouvait maintenant voir ce qui se trouvait derrière le français. Les joues encore rouges et le souffle tout juste remis, il ne put demander que maintenant au plus grand qui quittait dans cette position les toilettes :

« Qu'est ce que tu mijotes encore, poses-moi ! »

Enfin, ses jambes récupèrent assez de force pour gigoter.

« Ohé, Bonnefoy ! Je te parle ! Où tu m'emmènes ?

- Au 7ème ciel. »

Au ton qu'il venait d'employer, il comprit qu'il souriait. Un sourire niais, comme d'habitude. Il s'était retransformé en le Francis Bonnefoy duquel il est tombé amoureux. En premier lieu, il n'aurait peut-être pas vraiment voulu être de son avis, et aurait continué de lutter pour reprendre appui sur ses deux pieds. Cependant, il sentait que quelque chose était différent. Maintenant qu'il y pense...

Maintenant qu'il y pense, Francis a toujours paru sérieux et différent à chaque fois qu'il se passait ce genre de choses. Il ne disait presque rien, il agissait avec un visage sérieux qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa naïveté habituelle. Il le contrôlait de manière à le rendre confus, il se comporter comme quelqu'un d'autre. C'était en partie la raison qui faisait qu'il était souvent mal à l'aise avec lui quand ils s'embrassaient ou touchaient. C'est pour ça que l'autre jour, après la journée des clubs, il a bien voulu le faire. Il lui avait volé un baiser de son plein gré _parce que_ Francis était encore l'imbécile qui s'était proposé comme punching-ball avant de passer la porte. C'était lui qu'il aimait.

Et c'était ce même Francis qui prétendait l'amener au 7ème ciel... Il reconnut les couloirs qui menait à cette fameuse salle devenue son repaire. Les joues colorés d'un rose pâle, Kirkland se laisse faire, en quelques sortes à l'aise sur l'épaule de ce « camarade de classe ».

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA~

Uh, faire une coupure pareille à ce genre d'endroit pour faire enrager quelques lecteurs, c'que c'est boooooon ~ *headshot*

Bon alors, comment dire... Je le répéterais jamais assez, mais tout ce que je fais, ça va vite. J'veux dire, les évènements s'enchaînent vite fait comme ça. En plus, il y a encore des aspects pas expliqués qui apparaissent deux secondes dans ce chapitre, c'te truc. Mais bon, je préfère ça comparé à la première version que vous ne verrez jamais. Donc bon si vous restez sur votre faim, c'est normal : je voulais respecter la longueur des chapitres précédents, d'où la précipitation ! Après vous me direz « ouais t'aurais pu mettre la suite sur le chapitre 4 » mais je voulais absolument finir sur ce passage pour trois raisons :

- cette fin vous fait rager. %D *innocente*

- certains attendaient du M. Une fois de plus, vous en voyez un bout et à la fin.

- je voulais en écrire aussi, du M ~

Maintenant, trouvez-vous une occupation et préparez-vous mentalement pour la fin car, oui la fin, ce sera le chapitre 4. Aussi, si j'ai absolument tenu à faire en sorte que le M tant attendu sera au début du prochain (comme ça, vous êtes content) c'était pour écrire une conclusion en bonne et due forme après. Parce que la première version du chapitre 3, elle, en contenait une rapide de chez rapide. Plus fort que Buzz l'éclair.

Et oui je me barre. Ciao.

Ah non, ça, c'est bonjour...


	4. La plus attendue des fins

Merdoum. J'ai aucune idée de quelle chanson je devrais écouter pour écrire du M. La dernière que j'ai découvert, c'était « There's Supposed to be a Cheat Code for Happiness » mais... *actionne RainyMood et « Lynne » en version piano – oh my, j'vous jure que ça marche du tonnerre*

Vous êtes là. Vous êtes à la fin.

'a y'est, le chapitre final de cette courte fanfic est finalement sortit. Normalement, là, je vais écrire les réponses aux questions les plus fréquentes – si toutefois vous en avez déjà eu. Je rappelle pour la dernière fois que je n'ai jamais écrit de M auparavant – les deux scènes _hotty_ précédentes ne comptent pas – et démarrant la chose au début de ce chapitre, y'a pas de raisons pour que ce soit bâclé, j'ai jusqu'à un maximum de 12 pages environ pour ça ! C'est du moins la moyenne que je m'impose pour ce site.

Après cette fanfic, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais. J'en ai une autre en cours, mais qui n'est pas sur ici, et pouvant bien tenir deux écrits à la fois, je verrais si les petites idées pour Hetalia que j'ai en tête vont suffisamment se développer pour être digne d'être étalé sur OpenOffice, puis postées. Pour ceux que ça intéresse, il se _pourrait_ que sorte prochainement un premier chapitre sur Canada et France, Angleterre accessoirement. Mais ça ne sera pas un FrUk, j'en ai déjà fait deux d'affilés, bande de perverses... ~ Mais bon, c'est pas sûr.

Sur ce, je vous laisse à ce dernier chapitre. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Plus Francis approchait de la porte, plus le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Il a beau toujours jouer « le dominant » dans l'histoire, il va sans dire que « la fin » le désarme quelque peu. Il assumait ses paroles dans les toilettes, il savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. En plus, il portait cet anglais sur l'épaule sans pouvoir distinguer son visage, mais l'absence de résistance de la part de ce dernier confirmait qu'il était tout à fait consentant à se laisser aller à ce petit jeu. D'un autre côté, ça l'aurait mis dans une autre sale situation, s'il refusait. Il y a encore, allez, presque un mois, Francis Bonnefoy n'était qu'un adolescent ennuyé et grognon par moments. Il ne donnait d'intérêts dans presque rien à son existence ordinaire, jusqu'à réclamer celle des autres pour s'y mêler et espérer vivre quelques expériences inédites. Il a été servit. Et encore, il n'a pas été très capricieux. Il a eu de la chance de choisir Arthur Kirkland, c'est tout. Rien ne dit qu'il en serait au même stade aujourd'hui s'il s'agissait de quelqu'un d'autre. Non, c'est forcément parce que c'est lui. Francis n'est pas attiré par les garçons. Il est attiré par Kirkland, ça n'a rien à voir. Ce n'est pas l'homosexualité de ce dernier qui a déteint sur lui d'une quelconque façon. Si ça avait été le cas, ou que le français était bisexuel, il aurait déjà quelque peu « craqué » sur Antonio ou bien Gilbert.

Arrivé devant la grande porte de la classe qui n'en est plus vraiment une, Francis hésite à poser son « camarade ». Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir croiser son regard maintenant. Mais il fut bien obligé et le lâcha doucement, ce dernier reprenant timidement appui sur ses jambes.

« Tu peux ouvrir ? demande le plus grand. »

En temps normal, Kirkland serait étonné d'entendre une demande plutôt qu'un ordre – même s'il ne s'est jamais vraiment voulu autoritaire – de sa part. Sans un mot, il sortit la clé de sa poche de pantalon et déverrouille l'unique entrée. Ni pressé, ni trop lent. Tandis qu'il tourne la poignée, le français se frotte l'arrière du crâne, puis ses doigts sentent le petit nœud qui attachait ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à peine négligée. Il allait peut-être le retirer, non... ? Pour l'instant, il n'en fit rien et entra après son... futur... amant ? Il trouve le terme un peu exagéré pour des lycéens, même en dernière année, mais officiellement, il n'y a pas plus juste hein ? Il referme la porte derrière lui, sans la claquer, avant de serrer dans une étreinte l'anglais qui venait juste de se retourner pour lui faire face. Sa réaction ne tarda pas trop : il l'imite, en douceur. Ça allait alors ? Aucun des deux ne voyait d'inconvénient à faire _ça_, _ici_ et _maintenant_ ? Finalement, c'était sans doute mieux que dans les toilettes... Cet endroit, c'est différent. C'est là que tout a commencé, que ça a duré... En plus, c'est toujours ici qu'ils se sont embrassés.

Francis commence donc par poser ses lèvres sur son front, qui passe lentement sur sa bouche. Le plus petit saisit l'occasion et ferma les yeux, visiblement déjà à l'aise. Mais le contact fut de courte durée et le français s'empare aussitôt de son frêle corps, le portant – _Oh Damned_ – comme une princesse jusqu'à l'une des tables. Tiens, ce serait pas la même que celle de la première fois... ? Sauf que cette fois, Francis ne se positionne pas comme tel, non. Il reprend tout simplement la même pose que dans les toilettes : l'anglais assis, lui entre ses cuisses. Il comptait finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Forcément, il confirmait que le corps anglais réclamait autant que ce qu'il avait l'intention de donner, d'où la bosse toujours présente. Heureusement que personne ne les avait vu dans le couloir, parce que même en le relâchant très vite, ça se serait vu.

« A-Attends... souffle-t-il lorsqu'il le vit baisser à nouveau les couches de tissus jusqu'aux genoux. »

Mais il refusa de retarder davantage et reprit aussitôt son activité avec la même fougue que lorsqu'il s'était arrêté. C'était comme si on avait mit une cassette en pause avant de la reprendre quelques minutes ensuite. La sensation remontant très vite dans le bas-ventre de l'anglais, celui-ci n'a qu'un réflexe : poser ses mains sur la tête du grand blond. C'est ainsi qu'ils reprennent. Francis savait pertinemment ce qui l'avait empêché de se libérer tout à l'heure. Le hic, si on peut dire, c'est qu'il ignorait comment régler le problème. Dans le sens où il n'était pas suffisamment romantique pour trouver le bon moment pour dire _ça_. Peut-être parce qu'il a parlé du 7ème ciel et que ça lui colle un meilleur tableau dans l'esprit, Krikland semblait cette fois plus proche que l'autre fois : il se recroqueville presque entièrement sur lui et ses doigts se perdent dans les mèches blondes qui commencent à se décoiffer, faisant glisser le nœud qui, au final, se retrouve par terre et libère les cheveux du français. Kirkland posait son front sur le haut de sa tête, haletant comme jamais. Ses soupirs ne lui donnait pas du tout envie de s'arrêter, mais s'il ne s'écartait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il fallait, aucun des deux ne pourra être correctement satisfait à la fin. Afin de ne pas interrompre le plaisir en ôtant sa bouche, il passe une main douce sur le membre, qui permet au « dominé » de se calmer un peu, les yeux brillants. Front contre front, mélangeant les regards azur et émeraude, Francis se décide enfin :

« À un mec comme toi, je sais pas comment tu aurais préféré l'entendre... M-Mais _je t'aime_... »

Il avait envie de poursuivre avec des « c'est pas des conneries » ou encore « je sais pas d'où, mais c'est vrai » sauf qu'il se voyait mal enchaîner au point de faire disparaître le plaisir qu'il lui procurait déjà. Il se sentit donc à moitié idiot lorsqu'il prit à nouveau en bouche son... bon, disons directement son _amant_. Celui-ci avait déjà les joues rouges, mais là ce fut la totalité de son visage qui devint pivoine avant que ses bras n'entourent rapidement le cou du plus grand. Il lâche ensuite un râle qui fut bon signe pour son « camarade ». Le fanatique se déversa donc le long de sa gorge, qui avala sans précipitation ce qu'elle sentait couler. Une seconde après, les bras et la tête de l'anglais semblent se détendre presque instantanément et, dans un soupir, viennent s'appuyer sur ses épaules, comme s'il allait tomber en avant si Francis ne le soutenait pas.

« I-Idiot... chuchote le plus petit. Tu as... t-tout avalé, crétin...

- C'est un minimum, fredonne-t-il.

- Imbécile, reprend-t-il en se redressant lentement. Juste parce que, dans la seconde là, tu dis que tu m'aimes ? »

Son ton était bas, triste mais aussi plein d'espoir. Il le regardait avec des yeux adorables. En ce moment, il devait se sentir heureux, mais il ne pouvait pas tout de suite être d'accord sur le fait que, là, tout de suite, tout les deux allaient s'unir pour leurs sentiments partagés. Francis s'attendait bien évidemment à ce genre de réaction – et accessoirement, de discussion. Aussi, il restait un parfait imbécile heureux lorsqu'il agissait de la sorte, mais n'est-ce pas la personne dont l'anglais était fou amoureux ?

« C'est bien pour ça que tu te retenais, non ? Tu ne voulais pas aller trop loin avec une personne qui profiterait de ce que tu ressens... »

C'est bien ça qui le démarquait de ce que ces quatre brutes pas épaisses disaient voir. Kirkland n'est pas un pervers refoulé. Il savait de quoi il parlait quant à ses sentiments, et même s'il avait devant lui la parfaite occasion, peu importe les circonstances, que ce soit à son avantage ou non... Jamais il ne se laisserait totalement aller avec un type qui ne l'aime pas. C'est pour ça que, si proche, il a laissé le français le goûter lorsque ce dernier a avoué son amour. À l'étonnement du plus grand, de toutes petites larmes viennent se nicher dans les yeux de son cher. Un visage presque gamin remplace aussitôt les traits de ce fanatique d'occulte que tout le monde connaît dans cette école. Honteux, il passe un revers de main rageur dessus. Malgré tout, au bout de plusieurs secondes, il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

« T-Tu m'aimes vraiment, alors... ? »

Une petite voix timide, presque étranglée par des sanglots qu'il refuse de laisser s'exprimer. Il n'allait pas gâcher un moment pareil avec ça, même pour exprimer de la joie quand même ! Francis sourit avant de se redresser, embrassant d'abord son cou, puis son front, puis ses lèvr-

« Ça va pas ? fit-il en poussant soudainement son visage. Je t'embrasse pas après _ça_ quoi. »

Un ange passe et Francis laisse s'échapper un rire. Un rire idiot, niais, avec ce sourire insupportablement Colgate.

« Mais si, _mon lapin_. Tu voudras toujours m'embrasser après ça, répond-t-il avec assurance. »

Arthur Kirkland aimait un type naïf.

Francis Bonnefoy aimait un mec glacial.

Sans doute la plus niaise des histoires, mais aucun des deux n'allait s'en plaindre. Jusque là, tout était dit, en gros. Les mots n'étaient plus franchement utiles. Lorsque le français voulait renverser son partenaire sur le dos pour passer à une étape plus agréable, il ne peut s'empêcher de fixer d'abord la totalité du visage rosie mais tellement adorable de ce garçon qui, au début, n'était pas la source de ses activités pour chasser l'ennui. Qui aurait cru qu'au bout d'un mois à tout casser, il allait d'une pierre deux coups résoudre ses problèmes : occuper correctement ses journées, et trouver sa moitié ? Ce n'était pas vraiment une fille qu'il cherchait en premier lieu, c'était plutôt une personne à aimer sincèrement. Et il l'avait trouvé. Au-dessus de lui, il s'apprêtait à le serrer contre lui et plus encore, lorsque le plus petit se redresse soudainement, le poussant sans trop de brutalité pour que tout deux se redressent sur le sol. Il s'éloigne aussitôt, s'enfonçant dans un coin de la classe.

« Euh... ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu... Tu veux pas le faire avec moi ? »

Aucune réponse. Il resta bouche bée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend, tout à coup ? Leurs corps étaient pratiquement prêt à poursuivre, leurs visages étaient rouges, pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? Il s'avance de quelques pas et tend l'oreille pour n'entendre qu'un léger remue-ménage du côté de l'anglais. Finalement, il s'approche encore pour constater que ce dernier jette de tout par terre, dans un espace situé derrière des bibliothèques, un peu au milieu de la pièce, assez à l'arrière. Ce « tout », c'était des couvertures, des coussins, bref, tout ce qu'on pouvait mettre facilement dans un lit. En tournant le regard, Francis comprit qu'il avait tout sortit d'une armoire dorénavant vide et grande ouverte. D'où il sortait ça d'ailleurs ? Lui faisant dos et tenant son bras, l'autre avoue d'une voix tiraillée entre l'intimidation et l'hésitation :

« C'est... Il y a eu des fois où l'hiver était pas facile ici alors j'ai... j'ai ramené ça de chez moi. J'étais tout seul, alors ça ne dérangeait personne, mais... E-Enfin voilà, une table, c'est pas très confortable, et puis rien dit que ça sera parfait à même le sol même avec ça... ! »

Il fut interrompu par une paire de bras qui l'entourent. La manière dont il réfléchissait était égale à celle d'un... comment Honda l'avait appelé déjà, le jour où il lui a filé cette plaquette en bois ? Ah oui, un _tsundere_.

« Arthur... murmure-t-il dans son oreille. »

L'autre réagit avec un sursaut. Ça ramène des souvenirs. D'autres souvenirs...

…

_Le plus petit, visiblement aussi perdu que lui dans des sensations plutôt agréables, se permet alors de le serrer un peu plus contre lui, histoire que ça dure plus longtemps._

_Et ça durait plus longtemps._

_Ça durait même un peu trop longtemps. Francis réalise. Il réalise tellement de choses. Autant ses sentiments que le fait qu'en ce moment, il allonge un moment intime qu'il n'aurait en temps normal accordé à son camarade d'école. Après tout, ils devaient cessé de se voir. Ne plus se parler. Ne même jamais se toucher. Et pourtant, Dieu sait à quel point il rêvait de pouvoir explorer maintenant et tout de suite d'autres parcelles de sa peau que celle de son cou ou le torse qu'il commence à visiter en faisant glisser ses doigts sous sa chemise. Kirkland commençait à haleter, à profiter et à se perdre dans un plaisir qui pouvait disparaître d'un moment à l'autre. Il voulait le retenir. Il n'osait le faire ou l'avouer, mais il voulait à tout prix le retenir._

_« B-Bonnefoy..._

_- Non, ça va pas._

_- Hein ? fit-il, le visage rouge._

_- Mon nom craint dans ce genre de situation... Kirkland, ça claque, mais moi..._

_- Co... Comment je dois t'appeler alors ?_

_- Mon prénom. Essayes mon prénom. »_

_Le français, partagé entre la raison et l'envie, déboutonne alors un premier bouton de chemise, révélant le suçon marqué sur le cou de l'anglais. Ce dernier, l'entre-jambe collée contre la sienne, souffle alors :_

_« F... Francis... »_

_Ça n'avait pas du tout le même effet qu'avec son nom de famille._

_« Francis... »_

_Le plus grand lui accorda un autre baiser. Langoureux. Passionné. Court aussi._

_« C'est ça... Dans ces moments-là... »_

_Il l'enlace, refusant d'admettre que s'il allait s'en aller, c'était à contre cœur._

_« Rien que dans ces moments-là... »_

…

C'était amer. Le souvenir qu'il en garde est amer. Il était partit alors qu'il avait envie de lui. Ça aurait pu être le moment parfait, celui où tout les deux étaient en accord, mais non. Il a fallu bêtement qu'il suive ce que lui a dicté la raison malgré ses sentiments, et était partit. « Bonnefoy » n'était pas un mot lyriquement classe à prononcer dans ces cas-là, c'est pourquoi il lui a demandé de l'appeler par son prénom. Enfin...

« C'était qu'une excuse.

- Quoi... ? fit le plus petit, perdu.

- J'ai menti. Je m'en foutais que tu m'appelles Bonnefoy ou autrement. Je voulais juste t'entendre dire mon prénom. »

Son visage, cette fois, n'a jamais été aussi rouge. Il vient aussitôt nicher son nez dans le cou de son béguin.

« Mon prénom dans un moment pareil... Ça me donnait tellement envie... »

Arthur relève la tête, puis ses lèvres rencontrent les siennes. Francis était repartit une semaine plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait tant envie de prendre possession de son corps. Cette fois, c'est le français qui avait bien plus envie que ce que l'anglais espérait. Ses bras l'emprisonnait, il refusait de le laisser s'éloigner encore. Et même... ce qu'il attendait de faire a déjà été suffisamment retardé. Arthur sursauta presque lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose de, disons, encombrant, au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son partenaire. Le français l'obligea doucement à s'asseoir au sol, l'arrière-train sur les draps et autres coussins positionnés un peu au hasard. Celui-ci aussi devait être quelque peu impatient, puisqu'il rêvasse en fixant les trois premiers boutons de chemise du plus grand qui, sur les genoux, le dépassait toujours.

« Tu peux toucher, si tu veux, ricane ce dernier en les défaisant.

- J-Je ne regardais pas ça !

- _Darling_, tu va finir par me vexer.

- Ne m'appelles pas _darling_... ! »

Il calma son très mauvais double-jeu en l'embrassant fougueusement, s'étalant de tout son long sur lui. Les voilà tout les deux allongés sur les draps qui commencent déjà à se défaire – c'est du moins le terme le plus approprié même s'il n'y a pas le moindre lit – sous leurs gestes. Francis ne tarde pas à accélérer la cadence en caressant sa joue de manière à ce qu'il autorise le passage de sa langue pour rejoindre la sienne. Plus que d'accord, ce dernier semble perdre le contrôle de ses mains qui hésitaient entre enlacer son cou, ou tenter par n'importe quel moyen de lui ôter sa chemise. Remarquant cette précipitation pour le moins soudaine, le français s'exécute et abandonne le bout de tissu avant de le balancer un peu plus loin, torse nu. Un curieux frisson le parcourt lorsque le plus petit passe une main dessus. Ses cheveux mi-longs tombaient, et l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser secrètement que ça le rendait plus sexy qu'il ne l'aurait espéré... Mais ça, lui révéler, jamais. Francis se baissa afin de couvrir son cou de baisers, profitant de l'accès qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'il détourna la tête afin de le laisser explorer comme il le veut. En même temps, il déboutonne l'intégralité de sa chemise, révélant comme il l'a toujours imaginé, un torse blanc et frêle. Très vite, ses mains s'y promènent. Les jambes de l'anglais commencent à se recroqueviller très légèrement, visiblement satisfait de l'effet que cela lui procure. Sa preuve de masculinité tendait encore. Lorsqu'il s'était relevé, il n'avait pas prit soin de refermer la braguette. Une chose en moins à faire, Francis le débarrasse du pantalon et du caleçon qui rejoignent aussitôt la chemise. Sur le coup, il entendit Arthur gémir, sans doute pour le peu de honte qui lui restait avant d'avouer que, finalement, on ne pouvait plus faire marcher arrière... Du moins ça n'était pas prévu, hein ? _Manquerait plus qu'ça..._ ruminait Francis. Mais son esprit se concentra sur autre chose lorsqu'il donna de l'attention au membre tendu du fanatique de sa main. Celui-ci tente de s'éclaircir la voix avant de dire :

« T-T'es un vrai sadique...

- C'est pas grand chose, sourit-il. Et puis, ça rendra peut-être la chose moins douloureuse... »

Au départ, il ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Puis, lorsqu'il le vit s'humidifier trois doigts à l'aide de sa salive, il ouvre un peu plus les yeux. Quelque part, il avait hâte d'en arriver là, mais aussi, il avait plutôt peur. Remarquant la panique dans son regard, il le rassure :

« T'inquiètes pas, j'irais mollo. Et puis, s'il y a un problème et que je te fais mal...

- Tu ne me _feras pas_ mal, fit-il d'un ton sec.

- Hm ?

- Du moins, rougit-il. C'est trop beau pour que ça arrive... »

Francis n'a jamais vraiment été très fleur bleue, mais là il fallait avouer qu'il le trouvait particulièrement mignon. Il sourit, se baissa, et vient embrasser son amant. Il avait encore envie de lui dire. Lui dire à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il lui avait changé la vie. Mais il n'avait pas la fierté d'être un beau parleur, il ne connaissait rien de l'amour. Il se laissait juste guidé par ce qu'il pensait être les fantasmes de l'anglais. Après, ce n'est que leur première fois à tout les deux. S'il se doit de régler quelque chose, il peut toujours le remettre à plus tard. Pour l'instant, il voulait prouver à quel point il était vrai que ses sentiments sont réciproques. Et aussi, il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Jusque-là, personne ne s'était occupé de sa bosse à lui. Sa bouche se dirige sur l'un des boutons de chair du corps frêle et vient le titiller du bout de la langue, tandis que les trois doigts humides viennent caresser l'entrée de son partenaire. Cette fois, Arthur lâche un soupir digne de son excitation. Pour ne pas le brusquer, le français lui accorde encore un peu de plaisir solitaire en s'en prenant à ses tétons, le temps qu'il se perde dans le désir sans être affecté par la possible douleur que pourrait provoquer sa main. Quelques instants après, il relève la tête, distinguant un Arthur complètement aux anges, le visage rouge et les yeux larmoyants de plaisir. _Il est à point je crois... Moi aussi, j'en peux plus..._ Décidant que la fin approchait, il commence à introduire un peu rapidement un premier doigt. Jusque-là, pas de problème. L'autre était si détendu qu'on aurait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas sentit. Il enchaîne donc avec un second, qui ne fut pas plus discret, mais pas très difficile à mettre. Là, les jambes de l'anglais se crispent légèrement, les pieds cinq centimètres au-dessus du sol. Il n'était pas tout à fait sûr, mais Francis finit l'étape avec le troisième doigt. Là, il arrache un petit cri à Arthur. Celui-ci enlace très vite son cou, ramenant ses jambes sur le dos courbé de son amant.

« Pardon, je suis allé trop vite ?

- Ne gâches pas tout... gémit-il.

- On va essayer... fit-il dans un soupir amusé.

- Idiot, ce n'est pas drôle... Si ça avait été toi...

- Tu rêves, _darling_, tu seras toujours en dessous. »

Il voulait bien faire l'amour avec lui, mais être le dominé, jamais de la vie ! Il tente de bouger peu à peu ses doigts en lui afin de l'habituer à quelque chose de plus incommodant. Pour l'instant, celui-ci ne semble pas très coopératif et se contente seulement de retenir des hoquets de douleur que le plus grand tient très vite à faire disparaître. Lorsque son visage commence à se détendre, il se permet de bouger un peu plus sa main et de faire de petits aller-retours. Peu après, des inspirations et expirations assez fortes résonnent dans la pièce. Le français retire aussitôt sa main avant de la passer sur sa braguette qu'il se hâte d'ouvrir.

« Raah, Franciiis ~ gémit l'autre de déception.

- Attends là, tu ne crois pas pouvoir prendre ton pied tout seul quand même... ? »

Son ton était bourré d'assurance, mais sa tête était complètement embrouillée. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Il fallait qu'ils en finissent _maintenant_. Il libère alors son membre de sa cage de tissu, soulève légèrement les jambes d'Arthur et entre doucement en lui. Peut-être était-ce la préparation, peut-être était-ce le plaisir, mais ça passait presque tout seul. L'anglais n'eut pas le réflexe à temps de se couvrir la bouche d'une main et un gémissement indiscret répond à cet acte. Le voir comme ça aussi longtemps lui faisait perdre la tête, il devait partageait ça...

« Arthur... Te retiens pas... Ta voix, je veux l'entendre... »

Il savait d'avance que c'était « trop demander » à l'anglais. Mais celui-ci, complètement perdu dans le plaisir, se prêta rapidement au jeu en n'utilisant ses mains que pour agripper les draps doux et devenus chauds sous lui. Lorsque Francis commença à bouger, ce dernier se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ne sachant pas trop s'il pouvait se laisser aller maintenant où s'il devait s'assurer qu'Arthur devait encore s'habituer à sa présence. Mais il le voulait tellement, ça en devenait insupportable... Pour l'instant il se retenait d'aller vite et de prendre aussi bien son pied que l'autre, mais il cru perdre l'esprit lorsque l'anglais gémit difficilement :

« Francis... Alleeez... Fran-aaaaah ~ »

Trop c'est trop. Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et accéléra aussitôt la cadence. Avec des va et vient rapides, il eut l'impression d'être perdu dans un temps où seul lui et Arthur demeurent encore. Ce dernier ne retenait pas ses gémissements et son souffle saccadé, ressentant bientôt un trop plein de plaisir pour être gardé. Le français voulait tout mêler à lui : sa sueur, son odeur, ses sensations, la chaleur qu'il ressentait, il croyait même fondre en lui et comprendre l'expression « ne faire qu'un ». Parfois, l'anglais prononçait son nom, dans une voix étouffée, ou vive, où il sursautait à cause des coups bien donnés de son amant. Francis était trop concentré en lui accordait tout ce désir pour en faire de même. Toutefois, il tente de murmurer son nom, pour lui dire qu'il est là, pour lui dire qu'il n'est pas seul, pour lui dire qu'il est aimé. Qu'il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Qu'il n'aura aucune crainte à avoir avec lui. Qu'il l'embrassera, le touchera et lui fera autant de fois l'amour qu'il le voudra si ça peut lui prouver qu'il ne s'est jamais moqué de lui, jamais fichu de son cas, que tout ce qu'il a fait, c'était sincère, depuis tout ce temps... Il sentait la fin arriver, sa respiration s'emballe, son cœur aussi, ses muscles étaient tendus et refusaient de s'arrêter de bouger. Ses mains lâchent alors les jambes du fanatique avant de venir poser ses avant-bras aux côtés de la petite tête blonde. Prenant appui, il ne pouvait que donner davantage avec ses va et vient avant d'en finir. Leurs regards se croisent. L'anglais essayait malgré son souffle de dire qu'il allait bientôt se libérer aussi. À bout, Francis lui plaqua un baiser définitif sur les lèvres avant de sentir des mains le serrer.

Dans une impression d'atteindre le fameux 7ème ciel, Francis se lâche en Arthur et ce dernier se déversa contre lui.

Après ça, un silence pas le moins gênant du monde s'était installé. Il signifiait beaucoup de choses. N'étant pas celui qui avait reçu, Francis avait prit tout son temps pour se rhabiller de façon plus ou moins correcte. Oh si, bien sûr qu'il aurait préféré resté allongé et chaudement installé dans les draps avec son désormais « officiel » et « nouveau » et surtout très « premier petit ami ». Hélas, il venait seulement de se rappeler qu'Antonio et Gilbert – si si, les deux personnes avec qui il était précédemment – le croyait aux toilettes... peut-être en train de se pendre avec ses cheveux ou de se couper les veines parce qu'il ne semblait pas très en forme ces derniers temps. Les connaissant, ils sont capables de le chercher partout, avec peut-être quelques affiches « Disparu ». Tiens, ça lui rappelle...

« Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce que c'est que ces bandages sur tes poignets ? Ne me dis pas que tu songeais sérieusement au suicide... J'étais _vraiment_ paniqué moi, demande-t-il au corps humain identifié enroulé dans les draps.

- Oh ben... Pour être honnête je... Je vais bien en fait.

- Ne me fais pas peur, soupire-t-il en ajustant sa cravate. Des imbéciles te martyrisent, tu te retrouves tout seul et tu es blessé aux poignets... à quoi tu joues ?

- Mais je n'ai rien en fait, fit-il en déroulant le tissu autour de son avant-bras. Regardes. »

En effet, le français pu constaté avec surprise qu'il n'avait strictement rien. Un bras pâle. Une peau parfaite. Pas de cicatrices ou la moindre trace de sang.

« Mais... Mais alors, qu'est ce que tu fichais ?

- J'ai fais ça... pour euh... -tion.

- Hein ? J'ai pas compris...

- J'ai fais ça _hum hum_ pour attirer ton _hum !_ attention... »

Il s'était raclé la gorge, honteux d'avouer sa bêtise. Ça, une bêtise ? Nooon... Juste qu'il s'est fait passé pour un dépressif, par accident. Avant que Francis ne réplique, il enchaîne :

« T-Tu es le premier type que j'aime, même si on ne se voyait plus, tu m'avais embrassé comme si tu allais me dévorer, alors j'ai aucune raison de mourir, c'était... une sacré chance... Je voulais pas que tu t'en ailles... finit-il avec une toute petite voix. »

Francis le fixe sans rien laisser paraître sur son visage.

« Tu me connais bien maintenant, non ? J-J'allais pas continuer comme si tu n'exist- Aïe !

- Petit con de bordel de merde ! s'énerve faussement Francis en s'agrippant à ses cheveux. Si tu savais le mouron que je me suis fait en entendant dire partout pendant une semaine que mon premier amour se faisait martyrisé et qu'il était au bord du gouffre ! Mais à quoi tu pensais, espèce de sale bouffeur de marmite ? »

Il n'était pas en colère, c'était juste sa façon à lui de dire à quel point il était _beaucoup_, _pas des masses_, _juste un peu_, _vachement_ inquiet. Il secoua comme un prunier le crâne de son cher et tendre avant de le relâcher brusquement, prenant d'un coup appui sur ses jambes pour se redresser. L'air boudeur, il s'en va ramasser son nœud près de la table avant de rattacher ses cheveux en queue de cheval. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il crû entendre un « désolé » franchir les lèvres de son petit ami. _Petit ami... J'ai l'impression d'être au collège._ Il ne pouvait pas l'appeler ainsi, ce n'est pas une conquête qu'il risque de quitter du jour au lendemain pour une broutille. Mais il n'osait entamer le terme « amour ». Sinon, il allait continuer à l'appeler « mon lapin » ou pas ?

« Tu as toujours mal ? demande-t-il pour changer de sujet.

- T'y es pas allé de main morte...

- Tout de suite les grands mots, fredonne-t-il, s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Je suis sûr que tu te serais plains si j'y étais allé moins fort !

- N'importe quoi !

- … Hm, vrai, sourit-il avant de l'embrasser sans prévenir. Si je fais juste ça, t'es comblé ~ »

C'est fou comme il avait raison. Le regard timide mais de chiot battu de l'anglais le confronte à un dilemme facile à comprendre et face auquel il ne peut résister. Il en redemandait un. Face à lui, assis en tailleur, il passe un dernier regard observateur sur cet adolescent uniquement vêtu de sa chemise ouverte, le bas caché par les couvertures en désordre, avant d'avancer à nouveau son visage...

« Kirkland ! s'écrie une voix accompagnée d'un claquement de porte. T'aurais pas vu Francis, on le retrouve nulle p... Ouah, ouaaah ! »

Les deux amants se figent lorsque résonne la voix semi-impressionnée d'Antonio. Celui-ci reste de marbre avant que Gilbert, les traits aussi surpris que lui, surgit de derrière l'espagnol.

« D-Désolé... bégaye Antonio. On voulait pas déranger...

- La vache Francis ! beugle l'albinos en retrait. Si t'es vivant, t'es gentil de nous faire signe hein ! Avec Anto' on s'imaginait que tu avais repeint les chiottes en rouge, tu nous a fais grave flippé !

- Aaah ~ Pardon pardon ! fit le blond en chassant l'air avec sa main. Je vous rejoins dés que je peux, juste un truc suuuper important à régler.

- A-Ah bon... reprit l'espagnol avant de changer radicalement de comportement. Aaah bon ~ Alors Gilbert et moi on va vous laisser, et on vous attend, hein ? »

Et il poussa le dos du prussien avant de passer une nouvelle fois la porte. Pas vu, pas pris, ni vu et surtout, ni connu. Le français jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur. Sa réaction n'était en rien étonnante, il était facile de deviner que s'ils se faisaient prendre sur le fait un jour, il allait se retrouver comme ça : figé comme une statue en pierre et le visage aussi pâle que le blanc de ses yeux. Après être revenu sur Terre, il s'écria :

« F-Francis ! Ils ont tous vu !

- Et ? T'inquiète, ils en ont pas l'air, mais ils vont nous balancer à personne. Et quand bien même, ça te gênerait de faire ton _come out_ en criant au monde entier que tu t'es dégoté le meilleur petit copain de la planète ?

- Si j'étais aussi sûr de ce fait, il y a longtemps que l'école au moins serait au courant... grimace-t-il.

- Vilain ! Maintenant calme tes hémorroïdes et magnes-toi. Ils nous attendent. »

À ces mots, il lui envoi son pantalon à la figure, ignorant sa bouderie en passant encore et toujours pour le plus niais des hommes heureux. Surpris, l'autre répond, le visage éclairé :

« Comment ça, je... Je peux venir ?

- Ils ont dit ''on vous attend'', non ? fit-il en lui tendant une main. T'as intérêt d'assumer d'aimer un mec pareil ! »

Et timidement – sans oublier le difficilement dû au bas du dos – il accepte cette main afin de se relever. À peine ce fut réglé que le plus grand avait essayé tant bien que mal de l'aider à se rhabiller malgré le peu de douleur qui persistait un peu en dessous de ses hanches. Tout deux à nouveau dans leurs uniformes comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, Francis passe la porte en premier avant de laisser l'anglais se charger de la fermer à clé. Lorsqu'il met cette dernière dans l'une de ses deux poches, il se racle la gorge en voyant l'autre commencer à s'éloigner dans le couloir. Quand il se retourne, il constate seulement qu'il lui rend encore une main, comme s'il cherchait à reprendre quelque chose. Il lève les yeux vers les siens, croisant un bref instant un regard timide accompagné de joues rosies. Francis sourit avant d'accepter ce qu'il réclame : lui donner la main.

Était-ce parce qu'il était un romantique dans l'âme, ou bien parce qu'il voulait le garder rien que pour lui, le français l'ignorait. Le long du couloir, il rejoigne paisiblement la cour où les attendait Antonio et Gilbert.

Avant de tourner, Francis jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la porte qui ne s'ouvrira peut-être rien que pour eux deux : il faudra qu'il pense à lui demander un double de la clé.

* * *

Et. C'est. Fini !

Je dois avouer avoir galéré pour conclure. Les fins et moi, on a jamais été très copines. En plus, ça fait neuneu cette image de partir main dans la main dans le couloir. Alors me demandez pas les conséquences si jamais on les croise, c'est juste que vu leur histoire, j'avais trop envie de terminer sur ça xD ça aurait tout aussi bien pu se finir sur un Antonio qui prouve sa vrai stalkerarité (et j'm'en fous que ça existe pas ce mot) et ça a d'ailleurs déjà été le cas dans la première version de la fin, à savoir le chapitre 3 v.1...

Donc voilà voilà... J'ai été étonnée de constater que, finalement, ce moment M m'a pris autant de pages. Je pensais donc pouvoir écrire une fin plus longue, après le passage à l'acte, mais tant pis... En tout cas, c'est mieux comparé à mon premier essai.

Je tiens à remercier celles qui m'ont suivies, et que si jamais j'écris quelque chose de nouveau, j'espère vous revoir ~ (sinon, on peut toujours faire ami-ami autrement, même si ça n'est pas mon but premier sur FF) Quant à la fanfic pseudo Franada dont je parlais, ça reste un projet, rien ne dit que ça viendra.

Sur ce, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusque-là, à bientôt j'imagine ~


End file.
